Super Danganropa 2: Distrust
by malcopunch
Summary: This is the Sequel to Danganropa: Distrust and covers the events of the Second Game. This takes place in the same universe as Danganropa: Distrust but will be focused on the characters from the Second Game with 2 characters that were not in Danganropa 2 thrown in for good measure
1. TOTAL HOPE ISLAND OF LOVE PART 1

?: "Hey"

?: "Are you Okay"

?: "You sure look tired"

?: "I am very tired too"

?: "We all are exhausted. To be honest"

?: "This craziness I don't know what is going on.."

?: "….."

?: "Are you listening?"

?:" …What…I don't… understand. Why am I here…?"

?: "What happened?"

(OK… Don't panic. First thing's first. I have to remember. Keep calm, work my brain, and unravel my tangled memories. Stop worrying and think. There are shards of memory everywhere… but I think I can piece together what happened.)

SUPER DANGANROPA 2: DISTRUST

(That day wasn't just another regular day for me. No, it was much more significant than that. As I approached the day I had anticipated for so long, my heart began to swell with a pride I still can't put into words.I was about to join a community I had revered ever since I was a child. My dreams were about to become reality, and my reality felt like a dream.)

("Hope's Peak Private Academy"…This is no ordinary school. Nothing about this place is "ordinary". Not least its importance to know how a young baseball or soccer fan thinks about their favorite team? It goes beyond mere support… it borders on worship. Like a religion. Well, ever since I was young, I've held that same kind of reverence for Hope's Peak Academy.)

Hope's Peak Academy is located on a prime piece of real estate, and has special approval and rights from the government.

The school gathers together high school students from around the country who are top in their respective fields, and prepares them to lead the world into the future - to bear the hopes of all humanity.

(When people talk about Hope's Peak Academy, one particular phrase always comes up:" Graduating from this school leads to certain success in life.I can say with confidence that this is not a joke or an exaggeration. Many of the top players in every kind of field and profession are graduates of Hope's of this reputation, people have come to refer to it as "The Academy of Hope".)

(There are two requirements for becoming a Hope's Peak student…"One must be a high-school student" and "One must be top in their respective field")

(Hope's Peak Academy doesn't hold entrance exams, or even accept applications. You don't go to them - they come to you. The school is invitation only .Related to their talent, every Hope's Peak student ends up being called a "Super High-school Level". I am able to attend this wonderful school. My wish has been granted. The circumstances in my case are slightly unusual… that's a story for another time. You'll find out for yourselves soon enough. More importantly, let me introduce myself.)

Hajime Hinata: "My name is Hajime Hinata"

Hajime Hinata: "My reason for going to Hope's Peak Acadmey because it represents everything I want to become"

Hajime Hinata: "So yeah, I pretty much love it"

Hajime Hinata: "My lifelong dream has always been to attend Hope's Peak Academy, so I, too, could stand proud…"

Hajime Hinata: "That has always been my one and only ambition…Always always always always always alwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwaysalwa"

(Suddenly every turned dark)

Hajime Hinata: "H…Huh…?

Hajime Hinata: "…What's going on?"

(There is a door. Why is there a door…I have no time for this. I need to hurry in order to meet the rest of the students. The door I opened and I peered in. I noticed there was 16 other students)

Hajime Hinata: "Huh"

?: "…Hi, there"

Hajime Hinata: "What's going on?"

?: "Um… are you quite alright? Your face appears most pale…"

?: "Hmm, it seems you are nervous. Are you one of the new students enrolled into this academy?"

Hajime Hinata: "I am…"

?: "We are all the new students here."

?: "They're probably gathering all the new students in this classroom."

?: "How about you at least come into the room?"

Hajime Hinata: "Sure..."

(I closed the door behind me, and took an empty seat in the classroom…what the hell just happened? Before I knew what was happening, there was a classroom door in front of me…It was as if I'd been drawn there by something. I can't remember. Something… is strange.)

Hajime Hinata: "Is it okay if I ask you guys a question"

?: "Sure"

Hajime Hinata: "Why did you all gather here in this classroom? I don't remember being told to gather here… Are we having the opening ceremony or something in here?"

?: "It appears we are all here so I guess we should talk about it"

?: "How did you figure that out?"

?: "There are sixteen desks in this classroom. Now that he's here, there are sixteen of us.

?: "Makes sense I guess"

?: "Does anyone, even know why we all have been gathered here in this classroom"

?: "It is certainly interesting, I wonder if it's an adventure?"

?: "There are sixteen desks in this classroom. Now that he's here, there are sixteen of us.

?: "Makes sense I guess"

?: " Umm…can I ask you guys a question, do you know we got here to this classroom in the first place?"

(Everyone looked at each other. Each one of them had a startled expression on their face. No one raised their hand)

?: "Before I knew what was happening, I found myself here… It seems everyone here is the same."

?: "That's….not natural"

?: "That's… that's strange, you're right. If no one here can say how they came to this classroom…wait, what do you mean, "Stupid faces"?!

?: "Anyway, as soon as I entered the school, I was struck with dizziness and found myself out of this classroom"

?: "So...this happened to everyone else…correct?"

(They all nodded including me)

?: "This is most likely not a coincidence"

?: "I agree, there is no way 16 students fell unconscious and entered up here for no reason. There must be a reason behind it all"

?: "Umm.. In other words, this strange phenomenon had some kind of a purpose behind it."

?: "We're skipping ahead here. The dizziness isn't the only issue."

?: What's the issue here?"

?: "We need to figure out why we can't leave" 

?: "Huh, what do you mean we can't leave"

?: "No….way"

(One of the classmates went to the door and tried to open it but it was no use.."

?: "It's locked"

?: "As I expected"

?: "I…It won' open! Why won' it open?!"

?: "Right after we came here, I felt an urge and figured I'd go use the crapper. But that door wouldn't budge an inch!"

?: "The hell's goin' on?!"

?: "Everything's gone weird!"

Hajime Hinata: "When I came in here the door opened easily… It didn't feel like it locked behind me when I closed it…!"

?: "For now, it seems we need to accept that we're locked in."

?: "I don't like this. At all."

?: "Maybe this is some kind of an "entrance exam"?

?: "What do you mean?"

?: "There's actually a special secret exam once the students enrol…"

?: "That's not it! This isn't an entwance exam!"

?: What the hell is that?"

?: "I don't think that voice is coming from any of us.."

?: "…Huh? So, who was it?"

?: "Um, it was meee!"

?: "SHOW YOURSELF!"

?: "Isn't it coming from behind that podium?"

?: "It seems everyone's here, so wet's begin!"

( Suddenly something that looked like a stuff toy popped up. It was wearing a frilly pink dress, a Pink Bow Tie and a Magic Wand. It looked like a Stuffed Toy Rabbit)

?: "What..what the hell are you"

?: "Um… I think it's a stuffed doll…"

?: "Thaaat's wight. I'm a stuffed doll. I'm made of felt. My name is "Magical Girl Miwacle Usami"… but you can just call me Usami!"

?: "I don't understand.."

?: "H…Huh? Am I hallucinating? I…Is everyone else seein' this?"

?: "I can see it too…"

?: "W…Wait a second! Let me put my thoughts in order, please!"

Usami: "Go wight ahead!"

?: "I certainly have never freaking heard of a singing, dancing, talking stuffed doll…"

?: "Hey, stuffed toy. Do you know what situation we are in?"

Usami: "Of course I know! I'm the supervising teacher for this field twip, after all!"

?: "What do you mean field trip?"

Usami: "It means a school event where students go on a twip and perform gwoup activities under the supervision of a teacher!"

?: "Dude, we were not asking for a definition"

Usami: "Your fun field twip starts nooow!"

(…starts. I couldn't trust my own eyes. Not just my eyes. I couldn't trust my mind…I couldn't trust the world itself. The classroom broke apart as if it was the set of a play, and then, before our eyes. Was a blue sky and white clouds. A blue sea and white waves…)

?: "The fuck…."

(However you approached it, it was completely absurd. And so, thoroughly… wrong.)

?: "Whaaaaaaaaaaa?!"

?: "This is a joke, right?"

?: "W…Where are we?!"

?: "How?!"

Usami: "There's no need for panic! Take a good look around! It's a beauuutiful sea, isn't it…? Can't you already feel your soul cleansing? Every bad thing is being waaashed awaaay…"

?: "Where in heavens are we?"

?: "Somewhere! Beyond the sea!"

?: "We know we're by the sea, but… why are we here?!"

?: "It's most strange that there should be an ocean here… We were at the school but a moment ago" 

?: "We all came here because we just got into Hope's Peak Academy."

Usami: " Oooh. Hope's Peak Academy… I see…You're still wowwied abowt Hope's Peak Academy! In that case. Pwease forget all abowt it! That's what this field twip is aaall abowt!"

?: "What do you mean, "forget all about it", you bastard?!"

?: "Are you scheming something?"

Usami: "I am not scheming anything! I'm doing all of this for you!"

Usami: "That's why this island is fwee of danger! So don't be afwaid, okay?"

Hajime Hinata: "Island…? Did you say "island"?"

Usami: "Yep! This is a beauuutiful southern island."

Usami: "Everyone. Pwease stwengthen your bonds of fwiendship as you enjoy your pweasant stay on this is the rule of this "Heart-thumping Field Twip"!

Usami: "Let our "Heart-thumping Field Twip" begin!"

(It goes without saying, but I couldn't keep up. There was no way I could keep up. And then, as if a thick curtain dropped down on me everything went dark)

END OF DANGANROPA 2 DISTRUST PROLOUGE: TOTAL HOPE ISLAND OF LOVE PART 1


	2. TOTAL HOPE ISLAND OF LOVE PART 2

TOTAL HOPE ISLAND OF LOVE PART 2 BEGIN

?: "Looks like he is okay

?: "Yes, let's go and help him up"

(Why, Strong, bright sunlight blazing down and a gentle sea breeze caressing my skin. This is supposed to be Hope's Peak Academy)

?: "I just noticed something, this is a camera. Maybe someone is spying on us"

?: "That could be a possibility.."

Hajime Hinata: "What's….going on?"

?: "I might as well introduce myself, my name is Ryoko Otanshi"

RYOKO OTANSHI – SUPER HIGH SCHOOL SCIENTIST

Hajime Hinata: I remember hearing about you, you are a prodigy in science and have helped with potential cures of cancer"

Ryoko Otanshi – "Thank you very much, I love being a scientists but I kinda wish I could become something more.."

?: "Honestly Ryoko you don't need to become something you're not. Just stay who you are"

Hajime Hinata: "And who might you be"

?: "sigh" I might as well introduce myself – my name is Yasuke Matsuda

YASUKE MATSUDA – THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL TIME TRAVELLER

Hajime Hinata: "Wait..Yasuke…Yasuke oh the one who invented that time machine.

Yasuke Matsuda: "Yeah, that's why they call me the Super High School Time Traveller

(Can't believe that someone at his age invented a time machine. I looked at Ryoko – I noticed she has long flowing red hair and red eyes. Her outfit was a little strange. She wore a black shirt and trousers with a scientist's coat. I noticed that she had a kind expression on her face. As for Yasuke well I noticed he had short black hair. The ends of his hair was a little spiked and his outfit was simple. Just a white shirt and a red tie along with brown trousers"

Ryoko Otanshi: "It seems like you are not paying attention – most intriguing"

Yasuke Matsuda: "It's typical for people like him to stare into space."

Hajime Hinata: "Wait, what. Oh never mind. I might as well go and find the other students" 

Ryoko Otanishi: "Do you want us to come with you"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I decline, I am better off working on my own anyway." 

(Yasuke left)

Hajime Hinata: "I wonder what his deal is?"

Ryoko Otanishi: "Let's go explore the island. I am sure we can find the other students"

(We first decided to head off to the ranch)

?: "Oh so you are the guy who fainted. I am glad you are still all right. Um… I know you're all messed up right now because of what happened, but…I recommend we introduce ourselves. My name is Nagito Komeada"

NAGITO KOMEADA – SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL LUCK

Nagito Komeada: "Oh, and since we're introducing ourselves. I guess I should explain the talent that got me into Hope's Peak Academy. Though, in my case, it's kind of a lousy talent."

Ryoko Otanshi: "Why would you call your talent lousy?"

Nagito Komeada: "My talent is having good luck."

(What…)

Nagito Komeada: "According to my invitation, every high-school student in the country was entered into a lottery and the winner invited to enrol as a bearer of "Super High-school Level Good Luck". What I'm saying is, I'm here because of my exceptional good fortune. Literally."

(Chosen by lottery… What the hell were they thinking? Is "Good Luck" even really a "talent"? Never mind..it's better not to think about it)

Nagito Komeada: "I'm just a regular high-school student with no talent. I never thought I could get into Hope's Peak. At first, I got scared and tried to refuse the invitation. But they insisted. Apparently, the luck factor is still a mystery for Hope's Peak's staff. And so, for the sake of research, the school picks one "Super High-school Level Good Luck" by lottery each year. Hope's Peak sure is amazing for researching such a trivial thing as "luck" so diligently…"

Nagito Komeada: "I feel a little out of place. Ah, I'm sorry… I can't help having some negative feelings. It's a bad habit of mine."

(Huh. Nagito comes across as a little wishy-washy, but, at the very least, he doesn't seem like a bad person.)

Nagito Komeada: "it looks like we're done with our introductions. I'm not really sure what's going on this island, but I hope we can be friends."

(Looks like I am done here. I need to go and find the other students. While I was walking)

Ryoko Otanshi: "Hey, Hajime. I am just wondering. What kind of Super High-school Level ability do you have?"

Hajime Hinata: "Um, I…"

(This wasn't a tough question. So why is this so difficult? Again, my mind reached out for the memory I needed. Again, it came back with nothing. What's going on? It's like I'm trying to read a book whose pages are being wiped clean as I looked into them. I really had been starting to feel better. But now…)

Hajime Hinata: "Sorry, I have amnesia. I can't remember my talent"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Ohh...i see. I have read about Amnesia before. Hopefully your missing memories will return. "

(I hope so, I want to remember why I got into this school in the first place. We decided to head towards the airport. There was aeroplanes)

Hajime Hinata: "Can we fly off this island"

?: "Sorry but nope. Believe me I have checked them and everything has been pulled out. They're empty. Engines' gone. Simply not there. These jets? They're props.

Ryouko Otanishi: "The engines are… missing?"

?: "I know it seems weird"

(Is this the work of whoever brought us to this island?)

?: "Since you are here I might as well introduce myself. My name is Kaziuchi Soda"

KAZIUCHI SODA – SUPER HIGH SCHOOL MECHANIC

Hajime Hinata: "So basically, you are skilled at using machines"

Ryouko Otanshi: "So the planes are certainly beyond repair"

Kaziuchi Soda: "Grounded plane, otherwise fine, completely missing engines? That's deliberate. Someone wants us to stay here."

Kaziuchi Soda: "We've been trapped here, but… they aren't forcing us to do anything weird or dangerous, right?"

Hajime Hinata: "What do you mean?"

Kaziuchi Soada: "Do you have a Electronic ID?"

(I noticed something was in my pocket and I pulled it out)

Ryouko Otanshi: "That's the Electronic ID. It will give you vital information about anything you need to know" 

Hajime Hinata: "I see..." 

Kaziuchi Soda: "The rules are under the Guide Section. Take a look"

(I decided to switch on my electronic ID and I looked at the rules)

Usami's Rules

Rule no. 1

Excess violence is forbidden on this island. Let's live peacefully and quietly together.

Rule no. 2

Let's gather "Hope Shards" by deepening our bonds with our friends.

Rule no. 3

Throwing garbage and damaging the environment is forbidden. Let's live in harmony with nature on this beautiful island.

Rule no. 4

The supervising teacher will not interfere directly with student activities, unless any rules are broken.

Ryouko Otanshi: "Seems like that Usami wants us to live peacefully on this island" 

Kaziuchi Soda: "The rules in this guide look like they're there simply to protect peace…"

Hajime Hinata: "Can we really trust her so easily. I hope nothing goes wrong…

Nagito Komeada: "That's rather a pessimistic attitude, isn't it? Don't you think you should have more… hope… than that?

Hajime Hinata: "What do you mean?

Nagito Komeada: "A hopeful outlook is an indispensable part of the human condition"

Hajime Hinata: "I guess that is true" 

(I think Nagito may be a little too hopeful)

?: "Halt. You will come no closer… if you value your life.

Hajime Hinata: "…what?"

?: "You persist? Your courage, at least, is commendable. "

Hajime Hinata: "Is this guy for real!?"

?: "Tell me, courageous one… Would you hear my name? Do you believe yourself worthy? Gyaaahahaha! Very well then! I will tell you my name! Prepare yourself!"

?: "Before you stands Gundam Tanaka. Do not forget that name… When I rule the world, to do so will be to invite death."

GUNDAM TANAKA – SUPER HIGH SCHOOL BREEDER

(R…Rule… the world…?He's… kidding, right? He wouldn't… He can't… Who would be serious about this?!)

Ryouko Otanshi: "He's the Super High School Animal Breeder"

(Suddenly Hamsters started to appea)

Hajime Hinata: "What.."

Gundam Tanaka: "Hear what "Mirage Silver Falcon" Jum-P, one of my Four Dark Gods of Destruction, has to say. You should heed warning, insignificant one. You will not find these four… merciful. Haha… ahaha… AAAAHAHAhahaha!"

(Is this guy for real. A breeder…I have certainly never seen a Animal Breeder quite like this guy)

Ryouko Otanshi: "There's a rumour he can even talk to animals… but that's probably just a joke.

(Talking to animals… that's… crazy… right? Then again… he raises hamsters inside his muffler. Maybe… No. I will not dignify this thought with further consideration.)

END OF TOTAL HOPE ISLAND OF LOVE PART 2

(By the way once all the introductions are over I will post their bios.)


	3. TOTAL HOPE ISLAND OF LOVE PART 3

Creator: This will just be introductions so nothing really story related is going to happen in this part. But don't worry after the prologue everything is going to get good.

BEGIN OF TOTAL HOPE ISLAND OF LOVE PART 3

(I headed off to Rocketpunch market)

Ryouko Otanshi: "That's a pretty big supermarket."

Hajime Hinata: "Yeah it seems like this supermarket could have everything you need"

Ryouko Otanshi: "You seem worried about something" 

Hajime Hinata: "Yeah, what if all the food is poisoned"

Ryouko Otanshi: "You really do suspect everything, don't you, Hinata?"

Hajime Hinata: "Can you really blame me" 

(I shook my head and decided to talk to one of the two girls who were checking out the supermarket)

?: "U… Um… E… Excuse me…

?: " Um… Y… You see…"

?: "I… I'm sorry!"

(Why is she crying? Do I really look that bad?)

Ryouko Otanshi: "You shouldn't make girls cry like that!

Hajime Hinata: "…But I didn't do anything!"

?: "So your name is Hinata …? If it's alright with you, I'd like to remember it."

Hajime Hinata: "Sure"

?: "My name is Mikan Tsumiki. Um… I… I'm very pleased to meet you!"

SUPER HIGH SCHOOL NURSE – MIKAN TSUMIKI

Mikan Tsumiki: "Um… My nerves… My mind's going completely blank…"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Take your time, we are right here" 

Mikan Tsumiki: "…..!"

Hinata Hajime: "Who is this girl?"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Mikan Tsumiki? She's a "Super High-school Level Nurse".

Ryouko Otanshi: "If you're hurt, she's the one you want at your side"

Mikan Tsumiki: "….Please…..to meet you"

(She looked at me very nervously. I wonder why)

?: "It's - hey! I don't know you!"

Hajime Hinata: "My name is Hajime Hinata…" 

?: "Where's the energy, huh!? Are you still asleep!?"

?: "Ibu" from Ibuki Mioda! "Ki" from Ibuki Mioda! "Mio" from Ibuki Mioda! "Da" from Ibuki Mioda! That's me - Ibuki Mioda!"

SUPER HIGH SCHOOL MUSCIAN - IBUKI MIDOLA

Ibuki Midola: "This is so exciting! Such a huge assortment of products is just so exciting!"

Ibuki Midola: "When I don't get excited I get…"

(She suddenly turned silent)

Ibuki Midola: "Doesn't matter right now"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Oh, I remember. You are that musician that played for that popular girl band"

(I remember. I have heard that name before)

Ibuki Midola: "Yep, though I am percesing a different path due to..reasons…HI THERE I AM IBUKI MIDOLA NICE TO MEET YOU!"

(This girl….something seems off about her)

Ryouko Otanshi: "Let's go to the hotel"

(We decided to head to the hotel. There was 16 cottages and a large swimming pool. But standing next to the swimming pool was….)

?: "I don't think you've asked for my name yet…"

(This guy's muscles, his height. He must be involved in something athletic)

?: "The legendary "Super High-school Level Coach", NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIII!"

SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL COACH – NEKOMARU NIDAI

Hajime Hinata: "Um…..nice to meet you…" 

Nekomaru Nidai: "SPEAK UP, BOY!"

Hajime Hinata: "My name is Hajime Hinata" 

Nekomaru Nidai: "MY NAME IS NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIII! A NAME YOU WON'T FORGET! "

Nekomaru Nidai: "NEKOMARU NIDAI! THAT'S! MY! NAAAAAAAME!"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Nekomaru Nidai's a "Super High-school Level Coach"

Hajime Hajime: "I am surprised, I thought his talent would involve something more athletic"

Ryouko Otanshi: "He's been moving from school to school, coaching their various sports example, there was that group of delinquents he trained into a rugby team that won the national inter-school. He is certainly Super High School Level"

(I walked around the pool I noticed something with blond hair and a suit)

?: "You have any idea who I am? Guess not… since you're still here."

?: "You got a problem with me?!"

Ryouko Otanshi: "C…Calm down, Kuzuryuu"

?: "I guess you what a introduction"

?: "I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu… But make no mistake. We will not be friends."

FUHIHYO KUZURYUU – THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL GANGSTER

(His baby face is kinda cute, but he has a terrible attitude.)

?: "Wait… You don't mean… that Kuzuryuu family…?!"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Japan's largest organized crime enterprise. 30,000 strong and growing."

(A "Super High-school Level Gangster"…? That's… that's…)

Fuhihyo Kuzuryuu: "Hey. You two. If you're done… get lost"

?: "You're the guy who lost his head back on the beach"

Hajime Hinata: "…"

(I decided it would be best if I just go. I decided to talk to one of the girls)

?: "A man shouldn't be so fragile, you know?"

Hajime Hinata: "…."

?: "My name is Mahiru Koizumi. Nice to meet you, I guess."

MAHIRU KOIZUMI – SUPER HIGH SCHOOL PHOTOGRAPHER

Ryouko Otanshi: "She is a promising young talent in the art of Photography"

(A "Super High-school Level Photographer", I guess that explains the expensive-looking camera she's hauling around.)

Mahiru Koizumi "You two look like decent people, everyone else here's kinda weird, don't you think? I mean, they may all be "Super High-school Level" geniuses. But I don't think any of them are telling their full stories"

Mahiru Koizumi: "But you guys, I don't think you guys are acting like real men. But you should..." 

Hinata Hajime: "Umm…thanks" 

Ryouko Otanshi: "I think she has high standards for everyone.."

Mahiru Koizumi: "I HEARD THAT" 

(We decided to head into the hotel)

Hajime Hinata: "Hmm, seems like there are Arcade Games and a reception desk. That is weird"

( I noticed there was someone. She's concentrating entirely on the game, but I guess I could try getting her attention…)

Ryouko Otanshi: "Hey Chiaki!"

Chiaki Nanami: "I think I got a little bit too engrossed in the game…"

Hajime Hinata: "It's okay"

?: "Um… Do you want me to introduce myself? Okay, got it."

?: " …"

?: " My name is Chiaki Nanami. I'm a Super High-school Level Gamer. My hobby is playing games. I'm pretty good with all genres."

CHIAKI NANAMI – SUPER HIGH SCHOOL GAMER

Chiaki Nanami: "Nice to meet you"

Hajime Hinata: "My name's Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you too…"

Chiaki Nanami: "…yeah you to"

Chiaki Nanami: "Sorry, I can't speak well unless I compose everything"

Hajime Hinata: "Okay then"

Chiaki Nanami: "If I don't have every word prepared, I'm just not a very good speaker…"

(He just said all that without taking her eyes off the game once, she really is the Super High School Gamer)

Chiaki Nanami: "Yaaaaawn…"

?: "…Do you want something?"

Hajime Hinata: "I just thought we should introduce ourselves. Is that alright…?"

?: "Okay then"

?: "I am called Peko Pekoyama. It's an honour to meet you too."

PEKO PEKOYAMA – SUPER HIGH SCHOOL SWORDWOMEN

Ryouko Otanshi: "Peko has a talent with swords. Apparently her swordplay is so good that most adult men can't beat her."

Peko Pekoyama: "We are going to spend some time together on this island…correct?"

Hajime Hinata: "It seems like it"

Peko Pekoyama: "Mutual understanding is of utmost importance. We must have no ill feelings between us…I don't want to cut anyone"

(I better tread lightly)

Ryoyko Otanshi: "Let's go to the restaurant"

Hajime Hinata: "All-right then"

Ryouko Otanshi: "It's large enough to host a banquet"

Hajime Hinata: "I guess your right" 

Ryouko Otanshi: "I wonder if we really are trapped…"

Hajime Hinata: "What else could it be?"

Ryouko Otanshi: "….."

?: "You're that new face around here, aren't you?"

?: "My name is Teruteru Hanamura. They've been calling me a "Super High-school Level Cook", but…I prefer "Super High-school Level Chef" myself. It has a much more sophisticated, don't you think?"

TERUTERU HANAMURA – SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL COOK

Teruteru Hanamura: "A pleasure to meet you."

?: "Please excuse my lateness!

?: "My name is Sonia Nevermind."

SONIA NEVERMIND – SUPER HIGH SCHOOL PRINCESS

Sonia Nevermind: "I come from the small European country Novoselic. I came to Japan as an exchange student. It is a pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance!"

(She has the kind of appeal that makes you just want to keep looking at her, forever.)

Ryouko Otanshi: "You seem to be dazzled"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Sonia is a "Super High-school Level Princess". She's actual royalty."

(For someone like her…it does not seem out of place)

Teruteru Hanamura: "it seems there's a chance to broaden my horizons by living on this island. I'm looking forward to it. After all, in both cooking and in love, passion is the most important thing! Hoh hoh hoh hoh!"

(This..guy)

Ryouko Otanshi: "I recommend we head off to the ranch"

Hajime Hinata: "Fine then"

(We decided to head to the farm in order to see if there was anyone else. There was a lot of exotic creatures on the farm. I would be willing to bet that Gundam would be having a field day)

?: "Yo! …Who are you guys?"

Hajime Hinata: "My name is Hajime Hinata"

?: "! I'm Akane Owari! Nice t'meet ya!"

AKANE OWARI – SUPER HIGH SCHOOL GYMNAIST

Ryouko Otanshi: "Owari is a "Super High-school Level Gymnast". They say she's a super athlete."

Ryouko Otanshi: "She can put on a magnificent performance when her mind's on it, but when it isn't she doesn't even bother showing up to the competition."

Hinata Hajime: "That seems a bit selfish..."

Akane Owari: "What did you say…."

Hinata Hajime: "Nothing…"

(I decided to next talk to the guy with striking blond hair and a white suit and tie)

?: "…What do you want?"

(His physique is very striking)

Ryouko Otanshi: "Hey, Togami. How about you introduce yourself"

?: "My name is Byakuya Togami."

BYAKUYA TOGAMI – SUPER HIGH SCHOOL HEIR

Byakuya Togami: If you are done here then..."

Byakuya Togami: "Go away"

Ryouko Otanshi: "That's a bit rude" 

Byakuya Togami: "Move your body…! That is what you thin people do, isn't it?"

(…..wow)

(Suddenly something appeared on the monitors)

Usami: "Oh oh oh oh… this makes me so vewy happy… And so, I have prepared special pwesents so that you can be happy too! I am sorry for the twouble, but please gather up back at the beach."

Akane Owari: "All-right then, let's go!"

Byakuya Togami: "Move out of the way..."

(It seems like everyone is going to the beach. I must go to but I do feel a sense of nervousness about the whole thing...)

END OF TOTAL HOPE ISLAND OF LOVE PART 3


	4. TOTAL HOPE ISLAND OF LOVE PART 4

TOTAL HOPE ISLAND OF LOVE Part 4 BEGIN

I and Ryouko decided to go back to the beach)

Byakuya Togami: "What took you so long…?"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Sorry, I was distracted"

Hajime Hinata: "It's all right, anyway where is that rabbit?"

Chiaki Nanami: "The rabbit told me that she was busy with something but she would be coming soon.."

Yasuke Matsuda: "Let's talk about the island. What did we find?"

Peko Pekoyama: "There are several sealed off bridges on the central island…that concerns me"

Ibuki Midola: "The gates are there to make sure we don't get lost! Ibuki tried to find a way past them, and that bunny showed up and said so!"

Chiaki Nanami: "Is this island… really that large?"

Kaziuchi Soda: "All in all, s'not a bad island, is it? Feels like a tourist resort!"

Akane Owari: "There is a big farm"

Mikan Tsumiki: "Um… There's also a large supermarket…"

Chiaki Nanami: "There is a hotel which has arcade games…"

Mahiru Koizumi: "The restaurant of the hotel was also satisfactory…"

Teruteru Hanamura: "I found something very important on this island."

Peko Pekoyama: "What is it?"

Teruteru Hanamura: "Really cute girls! Ha ha! They're everywhere!"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Clueless idiots…"sigh". Looks like I have to ally with you guys a bit longer"

Byakuya Togami: "I really am dealing with a bunch of simpletons."

Ryouko Otanshi: "Ummm…I recommend you quit being so full of yourself…"

Byakuya Togami: "I have an important issue..."

Ibuki Midola: "Huh"

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: "Hm…what do you mean?"

Hajime Hinata: "So, what's this important matter of yours? Did you find some information about this island?"

Byakuya Togami: "Did none of you cross the bridge and visit the park on the central island?"

Hajime Hinata: "What do you mean…."

Byakuya Togami: "Among the islands of the pacific ocean, there is one famous for its scenic beauty. Its everlasting summer makes it a sort of paradise. It's not actually a single island, but a group of five closely encircling a small central one. Those five islands are represented by five sacred animals."

Sonia Nevermind: "I did some research and the island is called…Jabberwock Island"

Hajime Hinata: "Where did you get this information?"

Sonia Nevermine: "I searched the brochures in the hotels"

Hajime Hinata: "Oh that makes sense"

Akane Owari: "Who even cares what this island's called? We're gonna be living here for a while either way, right?"

Ibuki Midola: "Living together on a southern island sounds sooooo exciting!"

Kaziuchi Soda: "Yes, no more school, either!"

Yasuke Matsuda: "This place would be fairly enjoyable if it wasn't for the people.."

Fuyuiko Kuzuryu: "What did you say!"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Nothing…"

Mahiru Koizumi: "There's no real danger here, and it seems we're free to do as we please…"

Hajime Hinata: "We were all supposed to enroll at Hope's Peak Academy, weren't we? And now, we suddenly have to live on this island…that's strange no matter how you look at it"

Gundam Tanaka: "Your fears have made you irrational…I recommend you cool down"

Hajime Hinata: "Huh"

Kaziuchi Soda: "There's no boats…"

Chiaki Nanami: "ZZZ….oh, there seems to be no communication with the outside world."

Akane Owari: "Couldn't we go back by swimming…"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Are you serious"

Nekomaru Nidai: "WHERE'S YOUR SPIRIT?!"

Yasuke Matsuda: "sigh" It's impossible

Mahiru Koizumi: "Yeah I agree"

Ryouko Otanshi: "We could cut some trees and make a raft…"

Usami: "You can't do that!"

Hajime Hinata: "Why not?"

Usami: "Damaging the environment is forbidden. Let's live in harmony with nature on this beautiful island"

Hajime Hinata: "We didn't agree to your rules"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I suggest you stop. That bunny seems extremely obsessive about her rules."

Mikan Tsumiki: "Ummm…I think you should calm down."

Hajime Hinata: "I guess…"

Usami: "Anyway, I have prepared something for you"

Nagito Komeada: "Huh, swimming bags?"

Kaziuchi Soda: "Whaaaaa… That means…!"

Usami: "I prepared swimsuits for each of you! Well, they're school swimsuits, but pwease put up with them"

Hajime Hinata: "Wait no one would agree to just jump into the ocean when we don't even know how we got here…"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I agree, it does seem strange..."

Ibuki Midola: "Woohoooooooooooo!"

Kazichi Soda: "Let's GO!"

Nagito Komeada: "I understand how you feel about this, and I don't want to say anything out of place, but when you feel like it… I'd be happy if you could join us."

(Saying nothing more, Komaeda also ran toward the hotel. There's nothing dangerous on this 's no cause for despair. I may be paranoid)

Hajime Hinata: "Aren't you going to swim, Togami?"

Byakuya Togami: "Hmmm…"

Hajime Hinata: "What's the matter?"

Byakuya Togami: "The reason you can't accept our situation is simple cowardice, isn't it?"

Hajime Hinata: "What do you mean?"

Byakuya Togami: "That thing Usami did not lie. Don't you think you're understanding of our situation is all wrong?

Hajime Hinata: "I…If that's what you think, why aren't you going swimming yourself?"

Byakuya Togami: "I don't like the sea. It's too salty. That's all."

Usami: "Ah! I think everyone's coming back!

(On hearing Usami's words, I turned my head and saw my swimsuit-wearing classmates jumping into the sea, loudly cheering. Everyone was having a great deal of fun. You know what, I might as well enjoy this place. I decided to grab my swimsuit but when I did. It started to cloud over)

Usami: "…What…?"

Hajime Hinata: "The weather was great until a second ago!"

Usami: "This is impossible! This kind of thing shouldn't happen!"

(Just when we thought couldn't get any more confused… it started.)

?: "Can you hear me? Can you hear me?"

(A very different from Usami's voice. Behind this easygoing voice… I could feel a bottomless pit of malice.)

?: "I've kept you waiting far too long. Let's end this boring opening act. It's time to bring on the headliner! Please gather at Jabberwock Park, you bastards!"

UsamiL "T…That voice…! that's tewwible! If I don't do something…!"

Hajime Hinata: "Wait!"

Ryouko Otanshi: "I think… we should go too…"

Yasuke Matsuda: "This is going to be a waste of time"

Fuyuiko Kuzuryu: "I swear I'm going to cut someone if this is pointless"

Hajime Hinata: "What the hell is going on…?"

(I headed off to Jabberwock Park)

Usami: "Where are you hiding?!"

Hajime Hinata: "Who are you referring to?"

?: "Upupupupu! Sorry to have kept you waiting"

(Suddenly out of nowhere a bear appeared. It was black and white..i had never seen anything like it besides Usami)

?: "I am Monokuma! I'm this school's headmaster!

Usami: "As I thought… it is you! But… why…?"

Monokuma: "This whole prologue has been so boring. Living happy lives…it's so goddamn boring I might as well tear my insides out but that is going to change."

Monokuma: "No one wants to see a bunch of high-school students enjoy peaceful, quiet days in paradise!"

Monokuma: "No. What everyone wants is. Suffering. Hardship. Misery… Despair!"

Fuyuiko Kuzuryu: "What's this bullshit he's spewing…?!"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Who's this new stuffed toy?"

Usami: "It's dangewous, everyone! Pwease step back"

Monokuma: "Ha, an opening"

(The two of them fought. It was like a cartoon but then)

Monokuma: "Ha, I've got your magic stick"

Usami: "No…what are you going to do with it!"

(Monokuma broke the magic stick in half)

Usami: "My Magical Stick!"

Monokuma: "Hmm, I am going to remake you to my liking"

(Monokuma attacked Usami)

Monokuma: "If you try to resist me… you're just going to savour the sweet taste of suffering that much longer!"

Usami: "Stop it!"

(Suddenly..Usami changed)

Monokuma: "Perfect!"

Usami: "Turn me back wight now, pwease!"

Monokuma: "Nope, You shouldn't have left me that opening…"

Fuyhiko Kuzuryu: "Is this some sort of fucking puppet show"

Ryouko Otanshi: "It seems something bad is taking place."

Teruteru Hanamura: "What's goin' on?"

Peko Pekoyama: "Who is this black and white raccoon?"

Monokuma: "I am a bear. I am Monokuma"

Monokuma: "Anyway. Your headmaster has an announcement for you bastards!"

Monokuma: "Our "Field Trip of Mutual Killing" begins… now."

(Field trip… of mutual killing…?)

Monokuma: "Finally this field trip of mutual killing can now start and of course you guys are the contestants"

Teruteru Hanamura: "killing…?"

Mikan Tsumiki: "W…What do you mean by "mutual killing"…?"

Monokuma: "killing each other". What could be less clear?"

Kaziuchi Soda: "Wait….. K…KILLING EACH OTHER?!"

Nekomaru Nidai: "That's clearly impossible!"

Monokuma: "I'm changing the rules! If you want to leave this island, please kill one of your friends!"

Monokuma: "And then overcome the school trial"

Monokuma: "The school trial is the cherry on top of this "Field Trip of Mutual killing"! In case murder occurs between you bastards…The survivors must participate in a school trial. The school trial is a faceoff between the "culprit" who murdered and the other, "innocent", students. During the school trial, you will try to deduce who the culprit is, and then vote on who to accuse… If you figure it out, and vote correctly. The culprit will be "punished", and the rest of you will continue on the field trip. But, if the culprit successfully tricks you bastards into accusing the wrong person. Then the culprit gets to leave! And the rest of you will be "punished" instead! These are the rules of the school trial!"

Sonia Nevermind; "Umm, when you are talking about being punished. What are you talking about?"

Akane Owari: "Yeah, I want to know"

Monokuma: "In simple terms… execution!"

Nagito Komeada: "Execution!"

Monokuma: "The spectacular Punishment following a school trial will be a high point of this Field Trip of Mutual Killing. Upupupu, I can't wait to see what kind of terrifying punishments we'll have!"

Monokuma: "Also I am not fussy about the methods. You are free to choose whatever method takes your fancy."

(A pain hit my chest. Execution, killing. I couldn't really understand the condition my body was experiencing.)

Fuhihyo Kuzuryu: "Don't… fuck with us…!"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Why do we have to kill each other, anyway?!"

Nekomaru Nidai: "I don't like using direct violence but...sometimes IT HAS TO BE DONE!"

Peko Pekoyama: "It won't stand a chance against us"

Akane Owari: "Can I take this thing out!"

Monokuma: "I guess this was also inevitable…looks like I have to summon my secret weapon"

Monomi: "What…secret weapon?"

Monokuma: "O scions of the void between light and shadow, hear me! Fulfil thy ancient contract Monobeasts! I bid thee rise!"

(Suddenly the statue crumbled. I saw there was something metallic. There's no way. The entire statue crumbled to reveal 4 giant monsters. There all surrounded Monokuma)

Sonia Nevermind: "No…way"

(I've already seen several astonishing things on this island. But this… whatever the hell this is… puts everything else to shame..)]

Mahiru Koizumi: "Why… is the statue moving?"

Monokuma: "It's not a statue! It's the Monobeasts!"

Kaziuchi Soda: "OH MY GOD MONSTERS!"

(Monsters suddenly appearing… it sounds like a cliché from a cartoon or a video game…But, seeing it happen right before my eyes… I couldn't even begin to process it.I should've been afraid. My mind should've been racing. But instead, I just stood there, dumbfounded._

Mikan Tsumiki: "This is all wrong… all wrong…!"

Fuhihyo Kuzuryuu: "Is this a nightmare….."

Monomi: "I…I will pwotect you!"

Monokuma: "Upupupupu, you know what I have decided. I will make you the example"

(One of the Monokumas had a gatling gun for an arm. Monomi looked terrified as she stood there)

Monokuma: "FIRE!"

(The Monobeast fired the gatling gun at Monomi. She was torn to shreds. Suddenly one of the bullets scraped by me hitting me in the check. All that was left was a Bow…)

Teruteru Hanamura: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kaziuchi Soda: "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Gundam Tanaka: "Is this the work of the devil…"

Monokuma: "Monobeasts! They're terrible terrifying slaughter machines!"

Monokuma: "Such a fulfilling sense of despair! I guess that's the power of making someone an example! Well, then. It seems you bastards finally understand…you cannot defy me. If you do then I will execute you. I have no compassion for those who break the rules since I am a bear. to celebrate the beginning of our "Field Trip of Mutual Killing", I've updated your Electronic Student Handbooks. You'll now find the rules to this "Field Trip of Mutual Killing" there, so please read them carefully later. Ignorance of the rules is not an acceptable excuse… just like in any other world or society. Now, then…please enjoy this murder filled school trip"

(The bear disappeared along with the Monobeats. Everyone's face was painted the same tired blue tint.)

Nagito Komeada: "What's going on?"

Teruteru Hanamura: "This can't be real"

Kaziuchi Soda: "Impossible"

Yasuke Matsuda: "It's not impossible. Maybe an organisation created Monokuma and those monsters but that's not the issue right now. The thing we should be worried about the most is ourselves. The people standing right here. The atmosphere of fear and despair that has been created, and our wish to escape it…That is the enemy we should be most concerned about right now."

(I looked at everyone faces and I knew he was right. Only a student who kills may leave this island…n other words, anyone who truly wants to escape… is going to have to sacrifice others. It's going to happen one way the other. That what makes it so despair inducing. This is the end of my normal life and the beginning of our Field Trip of Mutual Killing" on this tropical island.)

END OF TOTAL HOPE ISLAND OF LOVE


	5. HOPE OR DESPAIR PART 1

(I slowly walk across the side of the pool.)

Hajime Hinata: "I don't know what to do."

(I kept looking at the rules Monokuma introduced over and over again and I still could not believe them)

Rule no. 5

In the event of a murder in the student group, a school trial shall commence. Participation in the school trial will be mandatory.

Rule no. 6

During the school trial, students will attempt to identify the culprit. If the culprit is successfully identified, they alone shall be executed for their crime.

Rule no. 7

Failure to identify the culprit will be considered a violation of the school rules. In this event, all students except the culprit shall be executed.

Rule no. 8

A culprit who successfully hides their guilt shall be granted immunity, and shall be permitted to leave the island.

Rule no. 9

After three people or more first discover a dead body, a "body discovery announcement" shall be broadcast across the island.

Rule no. 10

It is strictly forbidden to damage any facilities on the island, including any monitors or surveillance cameras.

Rule no. 11

You may freely investigate the island. No special restrictions will be placed on your activities.

(Those rules made me feel scared. My legs slowly got slower and slower and I just sighed to myself and decided to just sit in a folding chair. I was unable to move my body)

Hajime Hinata: "This could not be reality. All the craziness, all the weirdness. This can't be real. Can it?"

(Those Monobests, Two talking plushies. Monomi dieing before my eyes. This can't be real can it. No matter how I convince myself I always reach that truth)

Hajime Hinata: "This is real. But this reality is so far removed from normal life….i just don't know"

(I looked up at the sky and saw the night sky litered with stars. The sky is completely different from the sky I am so used to…it defintly did not have as many stars as this sky. )

Hajime Hinata: "Huh, how ironic that I can't even enjoy a night as beautiful as this without thinking about all the craziness and the weirdness going on. Yet at the same time the night terrified me. This sky, this night it just reminds me how different everything is now. Will I ever enter a normal, happy life every again. I could not say…"

CHAPTER 1

HOPE OR DESPAIR

(Ab)normal days

(Suddenly I heard what sounded like a bell. DING DONG DING DONG)

Monokuma: "The time is now 10pm. I recommend you go to your bed because you are more likely to be killed at night. In order to make sure you guys sleep peacefully the cottages are separate from one another. You don't know if one of you might be planning to murder sometime…UPUPUPUPU."

Hajime Hinata: "Fuck"

(This is real, no matter how I try to deny it. All of this is real)

(I decided to find my cottage. When I opened the door I took one look at the bed and collapsed.)

Hajime Hinata: "Why is this happening?"

(I don't want to see them again, I just want to be alone...the only one I can trust is myself…hahaha that's not even true. After hearing that rule I cannot guarantee that I will not kill someone in order to escape this place. Suddenly I heard someone screaming)

Hajime Hinata: "AHHHHHHHH!"

(It was my own voice. I was screaming, I want help. I screamed and screamed until my voice cracked and there was just silence)

Hajime Hinata: "What did I do, to deserve this?"

(I knew that going to sleep would be impossible but I needed a break from the craziness. I hope to god that the next time I open my eyes everything will turn normal and I will be back to my old life…)

DING DONG DING DONG

Monokuma: "Good morning, you bastards. Today is another good tropical day"

Hajime Hinata: "So it wasn't a dream after all"

(I slowly got out of bed and without thinking went to the door and opened it stepping outside)

Kaziuchi Soda: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hajime Hinta: "AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kaziuchi Soda: "…."

Hajime Hinata: "…."

Kaziuchi Soda: "Don't scare me like that"

Hajime Hinata: "That's my line"

Kaziuchi Soda: "Those monsters, those Monobeats"

Hajime Hinata: "Huh"

Kaziuchi Soda: "Those terrible beasts are blocking all the bridges. We can't get off this island. What did we do to deserve this…?"

Monokuma: "You know they are not Beasts...they are Monobeasts"

Kaziuchi Soda; "GYAAAAAAAAAA! HE'S HEEEEEEEERE!"

Monokuma: "The Monobeasts are Jabberwock Island's guardians. They're there to help me keep you bastards in check and prevent you from crossing over to the other islands."

Kaziuchi Soda: "what a pain… Can't take it anymore…"

Hajime Hinata: "Keep it together….your face has gone pale"

Hajime Hinata: "sigh" Let's go to the hotel. I am sure the rest of them were there

Kaziuchi Soda: "You can go, I am just going to…hide"

(To be honest that's kinda pathetic.)

(I headed to the hotel and I found…)

Hajime Hinata: "Huh, Chiaki. I thought you were already at the restaurant?"

Chiaki Nanami: "I want to play a game but I guess it's time to go"

(That's why she is called the Super High School Gamer...)

Yasuke Matsuda: "You're late, Hinata"

Byakuya Togami: "I notice that Kaziuchi is not with you. Where is he?"

Hajime Hinata: "He ran off to hide somewhere"

Akane Owari: "Sigh" He is probably cowering off in a corner"

Nekomaru Nidai: "After what we all saw yesterday. I don't blame him"

Teruteru Hanamura: "Did something happen yesterday…? I won't believe anything. I mean, that couldn't possibly have been reality."

(Lying to your self is the best method of coping. I say that with a mountain of sarcasm.)

Ryouko Otanshi: "Why have you gathered all of us here?"

Byakuya Togami: "I will start this meeting once Souda gets here"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Fine, I will just go over and get him"

(As Mahiru left Akane started to talk about the food)

Teruteru Hanamura: "I'm a little jealous. I wouldn't mind being tied up by Koizumi…hahaha just kidding"

Akane Owari: "This stuff is delicious but where did it come from?"

Ibuki Midola: "Eureka! It was Teruteru who made all this food, right!?"

Teruteru Hanamura: "It wasn't me, my food couldn't possibly be this awful."

Akane Owari: "It's as good as any normal food."

Teruteru Hanamura: "The food I make has been called "The Tastiest Food in the World". Compared to that, this "normal" food is utterly worthless. The comparison itself is nonsense!"

Ryouko Otanshi: "No need to get upset"

Teruteru Hanamura: "When you actually get to try my food, you will be astounded! It won't just be your jaw that drops! Your underpants are gonna fall off too! Even your black thong, Pekoyama."

Peko Pekoyama: "Y…You bastard! How did you…?!"

(Sounds like he hit the bullseye.)

Mahiru Koizumi: "I brought him!"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Don't tremble like that! Aren't you embarrassed as a man?!"

Kazuchi Soda: "Don't pull me… You're gonna rip my sleeves off…."

* CRAAAAAAAAAASH *

?: " KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hajime HInata: "W…What was that?!"

Tsumiki Mikan: "I fell down and I can't get up!"

Ryouko Otanshi: "T…That goes a bit beyond "fell down"!

Yasuke Matsuda: "How can you fall down… and end up like that?!"

Teruteru Hanamura: "I am happy! So happy!"

Tsumiki Mikan: "Anyway, let's help her!"

Nagito Komeada: "Tsumiki….are you alright?"

Tsumiki Mikan: "I'm fine…"

Yasuke Matsuda: "That went far beyond being clumsy. The way you fell down takes some skill."

Byakuya Togami: "it's time to start this meeting."

Kaziuchi Soda: "Turning out to be the first victim… What's up with her…? 'Sides, if I lock myself up in my room and don't come out, I'll be just fine!"

Hajime Hinata: "Hey Matsuda, who wants to bet that Soda will end up being an early victim or murderer?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Sure..."

Kaziuchi Soda: "Hey!"

Fuyhiho Kuzuzryu: "… Leave me out of your little games."

(Blunt as ever)

Chiaki Nanami: "So sleepy… Maybe we should start, before I… I… *yaaawn*"

Nagito Komeada: "Sigh… Looks like Teruteru still needs supervision…"

Gundam Tanak: "Go forth, my Four Dark Gods of Destruction… and feed! Eat well…"

Nagito Komeada: "Hey, Hinata-kun… Have you seen the new rules in the Electronic Student Handbook?It seems this "Field Trip of Mutual Killing" business is real. That Monokuma was serious… he really wants us to kill each other… Ah, I'm sorry…! I think my cowardice rubbed off on you…!"

(Did I really look that cowardly?)

Byakuya Togami: "I give everyone a question, we have been ordered to kill one another by that bear but what do you think is the most important aspect that will help everyone stay alive"

Nagito Komeada: "Could you be talking about bonds"

Hajime Hinata: "What do you mean?"

Nagito Komeada: "If all of us super High-school Levels work together, there's nothing we can't do Together, we can give birth to hope that can overcome any despair and escape this island"

Hajime Hinata: "…."

Nagito Komeada: "Was that too chessy" 

Byakuya Togami: "No, I think you are right on the mark."

Peko Pekoyama: "Monokuma designed those rules to make us paranoid and suspicious of each other - to stop us from working together."

Byakuya Togami: "In order to make sure no one is killed, we need to work together but also we need a leader in command"

Byakuya Togami: "For anyone who complains about my leadership, I'm the Super High-school Level Heir of the Togami family. Since my birth, I was destined to lead."

Byakuya Togami: "As your leader, I promise there will not be a single victim"

Ibuki Midola: "That's soooo reassuring!"

(I am surprised. I thought he would just see us as ants that could very easily be trampled over)

Yasuke Matsuda: "There is an issue at Jabberwock Park that needs everyone's attention. I recommend you come over quickly" 

Byakuya Togami: "Come, quickly!"

Without waiting for a reply, Togami stomped his way out of the restaurant.

Ryouko Otanshi: "Aggressive" is right…"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Sigh… We probably failed in picking a leader…"

(The rest followed suit, and left the restaurant, complaining. I wonder what this issue Yasuke brought up...)

HOPE OR DESPAIR PART 1 END.


	6. HOPE OR DESPAIR PART 2

(We walked slowly to the site Yasuke mentioned. Togami was nowhere to be seen. My guess is that he went ahead to check what it was. I also could not see Yasuke my guess is that he decided to check on Togami but there is unlike him I doubt that. We got to the bomb site and my face suddenly turned pale. There was no longer a statue what replaced it was...)

Byakuya Togami: "A giant bomb..."

Kaziuchi Soda: "What the HECK!"

Sonia Nevermine "How did we not noticed this before!"

Hajime Hinata: "My guess is that Monokuma put that bomb after the Monobeasts showed up"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Makes sense..."

Kaziuchi Soda: "Fuck this…I just want to go home"

Hajime Hinata: "Crying about the situation is not going to help matters"

Kaziuchi Soda: "I know but what can I do"

Byakuya TogamI: "I must say that the bomb intrigues me, why was it put there"

Fuhyihko Kuzuryuu: "Most likely it was put there to blow something up…"

Monokuma: "You are correct about that"

Kuzuichi Soda: "AHHH it's back"

(Soda started to swing his arms around)

Monokuma: "Anyway, this is a bomb. It is used for one important rule"

Yasuke Matsuda: "And that is…"

Monomi: "I wonder"

Byakuya Togami: "Huh"

Akane Owari: "What"

Ryouko Otanshi: "…"

Ibuki Midola: "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD….icanhandlethiswhat!"

Fuhyihko Kuzuryuu: "How in the hell are you still alive rabbit?"

Monomi: "AHHHH"

Chiaki Nanami: "Usami, I recommend you tell us about how you are still alive?"

Monomi: "Have toy ever heard of the myth that a cat has 9 lives. Well the same applies to me. When my old body is destroyed I enter my replacement body…anway why is a bomb here!"

Monokuma: "I was going to explain that until you rudely interrupted me"

Monomi: "Monokuma, why have you put a bomb…explain yourself"

Monokuma: "upupupu…you really think you are the boss of me…you know what I'm bored. I might as well tell you about the bomb. This bomb is rigged to explode aka there is a time limit. I decided to put this here in order to make sure if the murders happen quickly. If you don't kill anyone you are all going to die"

Nekomaru Nidai: "HOW DARE YOU!"

Monokuma: "I make the rules now so you can't stop me. It's time to go...upupupu. Enjoy this despairingly full school trip"

(The bear disappeared)

Fuyuykiko Kuzyzruu: "What a pain, anyway do not get in my way..."

Akane Owari: "What do you mean?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I am willing to bet you are planning to murder someone"

Gundam Tanaka: "Why would he do that?"

Fuykiko Kuzuyruu: "Killing is a part of a Gangster's life style. I don't care for anyone of you and in order to escape this place you need to kill. I am not going to follow this rule of no killing I can assure you that"

(Fuyuyko left)

Gundam Tanaka: "Lookss like the Boy Gangster wants to murder someone…AHAHAHAHAH! What courage he must have..."

Akane Owari: "Sigh" He is going to be a pain"

Nagito Komeada: "I know, he might actually be wanting to murder someone but at the same time his bark seems to be worse than his bite."

Nekomaru Nidai: "In other words he might not have the balls to actually murder someone"

(We all decided to go our separate ways. I decided to have a seat on a folding chair until)

Ibuki Midola: "Hello Hinata"

Hinata Hajime: "Hello Ibuki what are you doing here?"

Ibuki Midola: "Well I need help. Teruteru wants to make the restraint but he says he is too busy with sneaking into girl's room so he has asked me to find some ingredients using a very long list…long,long,long,long,long,long…."

(Seems like something Teruteru would do…)

Hinata Hajime: "HEY IBUKI!"

Ibuki Midola: "I was just spacing out"

Hinata Hajime: "So basically you want me to help you by going to the supermarket and find some stuff to help improve the restraint"

Ibuki Midola: "Yep"

Ibuki Midola: "Let's go to the supermarket!"

(I haven't even said if I am going to help her or not…"sigh". There is no point in resisting I might as well go with Ibuki to the supermarket…it probably won't be fun but hey at least it's a good time waster. We headed to the supermarket. Ibuki was searching all over the market for everything Teruteru asked her to get. I decided to look at the magazines and they all had Monokuma's face on them. I knew it. I decided to ask Ibuki a question)

Hajime Hinata: "Hey Ibuki"

Ibuki Midola: "Hello, hello hello. What's the matter Hajime?"

Hajime Hinata: "I have noticed that you try and put on a smile every time I see you. I am not psychologist but the way you smile it's almost like you're a hurting on the inside...i don't want to be rude but that seems to be the case"

Ibuki Midola: "….." 

Hajime Hinata: "Are you okay Ibuki?"

Ibuki Midola: "No, you are right. I really don't want to tell you but I guess since you asked….I've had depression ever since I was a kid"

(I was surprised)

Hajime Hinata: "How, you are always so nice to everyone and you always smile…"

Ibuki Midola: "I put on this face to make others feel happy. I don't care about myself feeling happy as long as others feel happy. When I was younger my mother died in a car crash. I was devastated. She was a musician like myself and to see her taken from me so young. For a few weeks I could barely speak and leave my room. It was like my whole world was crumbling down. My mother was taken from me and all I had was my father who was as kind as he could possibly be to me but still. One day I realized something: I wanted to make others feel happy so I hid my depression and focused on all my methods on becoming a musician that my mother could be proud of. Every time I looked at someone I would try and smile. If I made them happy that's all that matters to me, I don't care for my happiness I just want others to feel happiness so they don't have to go through what I went through..."

Hajime Hinata: "Ibuki…" 

Ibuki Midola: "I have been looking for a cure for my depressing feeling I have had since I was a child but nothing has worked. I have tried everything and nothing has worked"

(She looked concerned and I noticed her legs were shaking and she was whispering)

Ibuki Midola: "As long as others are happy I can keep it at bay..."

Hajime Hinata: "Ibuki"

Ibuki Midola: "Huh"

Hajime Hinata: "You were talking to yourself

Ibuki Midola: "Oh yeah, I do that often"

(She smiled at me)

Hajime Hinata: "I think we need to bring this stuff back to Hanamura" 

(Ibuki, hiding all her pain under her smile…I cannot help to feel sorry for her. It doesn't seem like on the inside she thinks she does have any self-worth and focuses all of her time on making others feel happy…perhaps I should talk with her more)

Teruteru Hanamura: "You're late"

Hajime Hinata: "Sorry, we were just talking about something"

Teruteru Hanamura: "Hey Ibuki do you have the main thing I asked you to bring"

Ibuki Midola: "Sure!"

(Happily she handed over something)

Hajime Hinata: "What is it?"

Teruteru Hanamura: "It is a pair of binoculars perfect to spot the ladies undressing…I mean see if there is any change of rescue. Yes that's the reason why I asked Ibuki to bring these find tools to me"

("Sigh". So Teruteru is going to use those bionculors to spy on the ladies while they are undressing. Can't say I am surprised but I know one of the girls will catch him sooner or later)

Hajime Hinata: "Just don't be caught by Akane. She will beat you half to death" 

Teruteru Hanamura: "I know" 

(I decided to go off to see what the others were doing…)

END OF HOPE OR DESPAIR PART 2


	7. HOPE OR DESPAIR PART 3

HOPE OR DESPAIR PART 3 BEGIN

(After helping with the restaurant I decided to go for a swim. Sitting there was Chiaki)

Hajime Hinata: "Hey their Chiaki"

Chiaki Nanami: "ZZZZ…"

Hajime Hinata: "Guess she is tired like always, I decided to go and get changed. When I got back I had changed into my swim suit and decided to have a swim in the pool"

Chiaki Nanami: "Huh, what's going on…oh hey there Hajime"

Hajime Hinata: "Sorry for waking you up"

Chiaki Nanami: "No it's okay I needed to be woken up. How are you anyway Hajime?"

Hajime Hinata: "I am fine, I just need to have a swim in order to cool off my jets."

Chiaki Nanami: "Man the water is at the perfect temperature, not too cold and not too warm"

Hajime Hinata: "Yeah I know, it's the perfect. Not too hot and not too cold, I always liked swimming slowly. It is slow relaxing and allows me to cool over after a stress fun day"

Chiaki Nanami: "Oh yeah, you were helping Ibuki and Teruteru with the restaurant. "

Hajime Hinata: "It took quite a lot of work"

(I thought back to what Ibuki said to me...)

Chiaki Nanami: "Hey Hajime!"

Hajime Hinata: "Huh"

Chiaki Nanami: "Usually you're the one who wakes me up"

Hajime Hinata: "I know, I rubbed my head"

(Chiaki Nanami looked at the sea)

Chiaki Nanami: "sigh"

Hajine Hinata: "What's the matter Chiaki?"

Chiaki Nanami: "I am just thinking about my family..."

Hajime Hinata: "Is that why you look so down?"

Chiaki Nanami: "I...was adopted. I know I have a brother his name is Chihro Fuijisaki but that's it. I have never met him and I now lived with an adoptive family. The adoption gave me no reason as to why I was put up for adoption without my brother but maybe because of what happened to them"

Hajime Hinata: "What do you mean?"

Chiaki Nanami: "I did some research and apparently my parents were great programmers who created AIs that had human emotions but not everyone was so pleased. One of the assistances of my father Taichi Fuijisaki grew increasingly jealous at my father's success and wanted the fame and fortune for himself. So he..."

(Clearly she looked distraught)

Hajime Hinata: "it's okay you don't have to tell me…"

Chiaki Nanami: "No…it's something I need to get off my chest"

Chiaki Nanami: "This assistant burned my father's house down and the only one to escape alive was Chihiro. I was away at the same and after that I think it was decided to put me up for adaption and Chihiro was sent to live with my grandmother. I want to see him again, I know he attended Hope's Peak Academy – that's why I tried to improve my gaming skills as much as possible in order to get into Hope's Peak Academy but now I will never get the chance to because I am on this island"

(It looked like she was going to cry. I decided to get out of the swimming pool and dried off. I comforted her by putting my hand on her shoulder.)

Hajime Hinata: "Do not worry, I am sure everything is going to be all-right. There will be no murders and we will get off this island and you can meet your brother again...i promise you this.."

Chiaki Nanami: "Really"

Chiaki Nanami: "It's a promise"

(I knew the possibility of my promise being broken but I could stand her being upset so I decided to comfort her)

Chiaki Nanami: "Wow it is getting rather dark."

Hajime Hinata: "I know, the stars are so pretty"

Chiaki Nanami: "They sparkle in the sky, I wish I could just stare at the sky from hours on end. It makes me feel peaceful. Nothing is going to go wrong and I have someone who cares for me…..thank you Hajime. "Yawn" I guess it's time I go to sleep."

(She layed her head on my shoulder and looked up at the sky)

Hajime Hinata: "I wonder what the future will hold"

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT

(I stood there surprised that Hajime and Chiaki were bonding. I smiled to myself.)

Ryouko Otanshi: "She seems like a very nice girl. She doesn't seem to have a skeleton in her closet"

(I sighed and walked off deciding to go and lie in my bed. I a girl started to appear)

Junko Enoshima: "He will never be yours you know, you had your chance with him but you messed up after what happened…"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Shut up, I can escape from my past just how I escaped from you. You're just a puppet that was manipulated by Izuru into becoming a monster. I am not you. You, Junko Enoshima no longer exist"

Junko Enoshima: "What do you mean by that?"

(She twirled. I could sense the malice in her voice)

Junko Enoshima: "I am always with you. As long as you will exist I will exist. It's just the natural order of things."

Ryouko Otanshi: "No, when they rescued me I abandoned Junko Enoshima. I am Ryouko Otanshi"

Junko Enoshima: "Fine, then"

(The girl shrugged)

Junko Enoshima: "But answer this one question, how will the others react when they find out the trith about all the terrible actions you have done for the sake of despair. The reason why everyone is on this island is because of you…everything is your fault. Especially what happened to poor, poor Hajime…"

Ryouko Otanshi: "SHUT UP!"

(Suddenly I woke up. I must have slept early. I can never escape you, can I….Junko?")

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT

(After my night with Chiaki I woke up and slowly made it to breakfast)

Kaziuchi Soda: "I am not the one who his late this time..."

Hajime Hinata: "Oh shut up Soda"

Byakuya Togami: "Anyway has anyone actually found some information that is worthwhile?"

Akane Owari: "Well I..."

Byakuya Togami: "I wasn't referring to you, what you were about the say would be pointless"

Akane Owari: "Grr…"

Nekomaru Nidai: "I have just noticed something…THE RESTRAUNT IS IN TIP TOP SHAPE!

Mahiru Koizumi: "Yeah, I wonder who it was that improved the restaurant…"

Teruteru Hanamura: "It was me….and there were two assistances"

Ibuki Midola: "Yep I and Hajime helped Teruteru decorate the Restaurant to make it look nicer. And I preform the request of bring some awesomeohmygod Bincolours to him for spying on…"

Teruteru Hanamura: "Sshh, you are not meant to talk about it"

Ibuki Midola: "Oh okay"

Mahiru Koizumi: "By the way Mikan"

Mikan Tsumiki: "Yes..."

Mahiru Koizumi: "Do we have any medical supplies just to be on the safe side just in case one of us got injured"

Mikan Tsumiki: "…not...much but there is enough for 15 students"

Gundam Tanaka: "15 students"

Hajime Hinata: "Huh"

Gundam Tanaka: "Gundam Tanaka does not need medical supplies. I will just heal myself with my own DARK MAGIC!"

(…..)

Monokuma: "Dark Magic…wait I hope one of you isn't planning of casting a curse on me"

Kaziuchi Soda: "AHHHHH's he here again"

Peko Pekoyama: "Really….."

Fuhyiyko Kuzuzyuu: "Dumbass"

Monokuma: "I've got a little treat for you, I realized something very important when concerning the School Trip of Mutual Killing. You need a motive in order to murder someone"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Huh, are you saying you are going to give us a motive to murder someone"

Monokuma: "You are very smart Yasuke, yes I have decided to give you guys a motive to murder someone and what is the most common motive for people to murder another person...SECRETS OF course"

Hajime Hinata: "What"

Monokuma: "Starting from today I will be leaking the terrible secrets of everyone in this room starting from tomorrow. If I see no murder tomorrow I will leak all the information. And some it is very juicy"

(Everyone looked concerned)

Fuyhihko Kuzuzryuu: "What…..the FUCK"

Kaziuchi Soda: "He is not serious"

Monokuma: "I am deadly serious for my threats for examples

Mikan Tsumiki has found a cures that can cure any illnesses as she worked with the government. She also participated in creating serums used for torturing people."

(Mikan looks shocked and almost looked like she was going to cry)

Monokuma: "Ibuki Midola suffers from deep depression but tries to hide it. Her mother was killed in a car crash and she has been suffering from it ever since"

(Ibuki suddenly looked down in the floor)

Monokuma: "And Sonia Nevermind is a Princess but her family were killed in a uprising and now lives alone with her brother living on only the savings the King and Queen have saved up for them. She lied about coming to Japan only recently because she did not want to face the truth that she lost everything"

(Sonia started bursting in tears…)

Sonia Nevermind: My father, my mother. Their dead...oh god why did you remind me so? You horrible villain"

(Ibuki,Sonia and Mikan all looked broken in sprit.)

Monokuma: "That's not even the worse it gets. Get ready as I unleash your darkest secrets. Unless one of you kills another"

(Everyone looked nervous. I noticed quite a few were crying and others were stubborn trying to prevent tears coming out from their eyes)

Mikan Tsumiki: "I want to go home…NOW!"

Hajime Hinata: "Calm down, getting upset is not going to help matters."

(No one looked like they agreed with him. What am I going to do? Everyone is nervous about their secrets being revealed. No one trust another and now Monokuma has scored a victory. He knows that secrets are precious to everyone and sooner or later one of the 15 students here will kill in order to make sure that there secret is not exposed to the rest of the students by Monokuma. Damn it, what am I going to do here in this no-win situation. Hell, how can I even trust myself not to murder someone…?)

END OF HOPE OR DESPAIR PART 3


	8. HOPE OR DESPAIR PART 4

HOPE OR DESPAIR PART 4 BEGIN

(Everyone was looking concerned. Sonia, Ibuki and Mikan looked broken and I noticed Ryouko and especially Byakuya looked concerned)

Kaziuchi Soda: "Why the hell did he do that?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "This is a perfect method of getting others to kill another. Using their own dark secrets against them. Infect I think it's quite genius actually"

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: "This is no time to joke around..."

Yasuke Matsuda: "I am not joking. There is no point in asking what your biggest secret is because no one is going to answer and I am 100% sure that someone will murder another within the day. I can almost guarantee that. Now I need to go to my room.

(Yasuke left the restaurant)

Peko Pekoyama: "It seems like Yasuke is almost enjoying this"

Nagito Komeada: "I do not think that's the case, he comes off as quite cynical so he does not have high expectations for us…"sigh". Symbols of Hope killing each other it's not right"

(Nagito's hand turned into the fist)

Nagito Komeada: "Thanks to that bear everyone is now supposes of each other and we cannot become symbols of hope. Damn it, that bear is playing a mean game"

Gundam Tanaka: "Sonia are you all-right"

(Even as Gundam touched her shoulder she did not even move an inch)

Gundam Tanaka: "SONIA, listen to me. You must not falter and give into despair. ME AND MY F4 DARK GODS OF DESTRUCTION WILL PROTECT YOU"

(It did nothing to sway her. It seemed like all the energy and colour was trained out of her. )

Hajime Hinata: "sigh" It seems like Sonia is too upset to do much of anything. Hey Ibuki are you okay?"

Ibuki Midola: "I'm….fine actually.

(She gave me a smile but it looked so fake that I knew she was hiding her pain inside like she always does)]

Ibuki Midola: "Don't worry about me. I will be fine"

(It was clear she was lying but I had to just accept it. If I argued with her it could turn into a fight and no one should be fighting amongst themselves)

Byakuya Togami: "Hmmm, it seems like everyone needs a rest. I recommend that everyone goes and thinks about their secrets. As my leader I order you to have any dark thoughts on killing out of our mind. Is that understood?"

Everyone: "Understood"

(No one summed to be in a good mood after what happen. Everyone was looked concerned at each other. )

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT

Yasuke Matsuda: "Why am I getting so involved in this?"

(I stared at the roof thinking about what happened. Monokuma gave them a motive that would pretty much guarantee success for him. One way or the other someone is going to murder another. That is a fact about this whole situation. I could try and prevent the murder but hey I am more of an observer. This whole Killing School trip does not affect me as I can always go home. But.._)

Yasuke Matsuda: "I need to make sure they are still alive"

(The ones who raised me even after the world goes to shit. I need to make sure that they make out of this situation alive as that will be the only way I can exist. Thank God the Future Foundation does not who I am and what my goal is or I would be in deep shit.)

Yasuke Matsuda: ""sigh" Why am I getting so worked up. Everything is going to turn out fine. I just need to relax and watch the fireworks from a distance. Trying not to get too involved but can I. Hmmm I don't even know the answer to that question. I speculate because of my emotions I will get involved sooner or later…what a pain"

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT

(I wanted some enjoyment anything to make this terrible situation go away. I don't care even if I have to interact with)

Kazichi Soda: "Hi there Hajime"

(Oh God Damn it, I knew that would happen. I must have had the Bad Luck Talent because this day has just been a cycle of bad luck)

Kaziuchi Soda: "Ibuki suggested an idea to me. How about we have a beach party"

Hajime Hinata: Sure, anything to remove what happened at my restaurant out of my mind"

Kaziuchi Soda: "Okay then, i just need to talk to the other girls to see if they agree with my plan. Oh by the way Usami mentioned there is a beach house where people can change"

Hajime Hinata: "Sure"

Kaziuchi Soda: "Ibuki has suggested the girls change in the restraint toilets to prevent any peeping eyes "cough" Teruteru "cough" while the boys change in the bath house after the girls get changed."

Hajime Hinata: "Don't you need to ask the others girls first about attending the beach part"

Kazichi Soda: "Oh hey, I kinda of forgot about that"

(I decided to wait at the restraint. Soda went out to find the other girls. 10 or so minutes later)

Kazuichi Soda: "Chiaki, Sonia, Ryouko, Akane, Pekoyama and of course Ibuki have accepted"

(We decided to wait for the girls. They all came in already changed. Ibuki was wearing a swim suit and the rest were wearing bikinis though they varied a lot)

Chiaki Nanami: "Hey Hajime"

Hajime Hinata: "Oh hey Chiaki"

(I smiled at her)

Sonia Nevermind: Personally I feel this was a great idea, swimming always clears the mind"

Ibuki Midola: "I completely agree!"

Peko Pekoyama: "I recommend you guys go and get changed in the bathhouse"

Hajime Hinata: "Sure, come on Soda…"

Kaziuchi Soda: "Awww,come on I want to looked at them some more"

("Sigh" Typical behaviour. At least Teruteru is not here, he would have freaked out about this whole situation and got a nosebleed. We walked to the bathhouse I noticed there was something there but I payed no attention to it as we need to go and get changed. Suddenly when I went to the door I stopped)

Kaziuchi Soda: "What's the matter Hajime, are you nervous?"

Hajime Hinata: "No I am not…sorry I don't what came over me"

(I opened the door and what I saw was truly terrible. I thought no one would die in this island and everything would be fine but I was wrong dead wrong…)

CUTSCENE PLAYS

A girl slumped down on the floor. Blood coming from her head. Her arms not moving. Her legs not moving

CUTSCENE ENDS

Kaziuchi Soda: "WHAT-WHAT-WHAT-WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Hajime Hinata: "AHHHHHH!"

(We both screamed, I could not believe my eyes. One of our students was dead and someone on this island killed her…)

Kazichi Soda: "Wait's that Mikan Tsumiki…isn't it?"

(After regaining some sense of reality I focused on the body)

Hajime Hinata: "Yes, that body is Mikan Tsumiki"

(I could not believe the words that were coming from my mouth. Mikan Tsumiki the Super High School Nurse was dead. Blood was coming out from her head and she was slumped down on the floor. This was when the killing school trip started for real…this game of life and death. It suddenly became so real...)

HOPE OR DESPAIR Abnormal Days BEGIN

(Then I saw Fuyhiko running in)

Fuyhiko Kuzuzryuu: "Oh FUCK!"

DING DONG DING DONG

(Suddenly the screen displayed a video of Monokuma)

Monokuma: "A dead body had been found. In a couple of hours a class trial will begin. You will have the find out the culprit or you will be executed. Happy Investigating"

Kaziuchi Soda: "So is she really..."

Hajime Hinata: "Dead yes..."

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: "How the fuck did this happen!"

Hajime Hinata: "I don't know just alert everyone else. They are coming but we need everyone here"

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu: "Fine"

(Fuyuhiko ran out of the room as fast as he could. I noticed that everyone was running to the bath hosue. The door opened and the other students were there"

Gundam Tanaka: "ONE OF US HAS FALLEN!"

Nekomaru Nidai: "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Yasuke Matsuda: "No this is reality, Mikan Tsumiki has been murdered"

Mahiru Koizumi: "So who the hell did this, why would anyone do this?"

Nagito Komeada: "A symbol of Hope, dead. This is so tragic..."

Ryouko Otanshi: "Did Monokuma do this"

Monokuma: "HAHAHA, nope I did not do this"

Monomi: "What's going on? Why is Mikan lying there?"

Peko Pekoyama: "She's dead"

Monomi: "…"

Byakuya Togami: "This is what happens when you forget to follow my rules. Now Mikan is dead and I have failed as a leader…I promised to protect you all"

(Byakuya looked really down, even sadder than the rest of us)

Monokuma: "Congrulations it seems like one of you took the bait and murdered Mikan. I wonder who the culprit is...this is so exciting! A symbol of Hope killing another symbol of Hope. This is so exciting. Anyway looks like I have to explain how this all works. The first Monokuma file should all now be on your cards.

(I pulled out my ID cart and sure enough there it was)

Monokuma: "The Monokuma File contains information about the murder. All you guys have to do is find good enough evidence in the short amount of time I have given you and find out who murdered Mikan. Happy Investigating"

(Monokuma laughed and then disappeared)

Monomi: "What a cruel and tragic end..."

Akane Owari: "Listen guys we don't have time for morning. We need to find out who the culprit is or we will all be executed"

(Everyone was reluctant but they shook their heads. I wanted to morn Mikan's passing but I knew in order to honour her memory we need to find out who the bastard is who that took the life of Mikan or we will all be executed. This is a time of life and death)

END OF HOPE AND DESPAIR PART 4


	9. HOPE OR DESPAIR PART 5

HOPE OR DESPAIR PART

(I first decided to read the Monokuma file before I started to investigate.)

Monokuma File 1

Victim: Mikan Tsumiki – The Super High School Nurse

Time of Death: 1:30

Cause of Death: Blow to the head

Yasuke Matsuda: "So she died with a quick blow to the head."

Ryouko Otanshi: "Makes sense considering her wound but here is the question. What is the murder weapon?" 

Kaziuchi Soda: "It has to be a blunt object like a baseball bat or a pipe. That makes the most sense it terms of murder weapons but I do not see a baseball bat or a pipe anywhere.."

Byakuya Togami: "My guess is that the killer hid the weapon in order to make sure we don't solve this case. I intrust you all to go and find the murder weapon"

Fuhyiko Kuzuzryuu: "Why the hell do I have to listen to you?"

Awari Owari: "We have to work together or we all will be executed"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Have you not considered the possibility"

Byakuya Togami: "What possibility?"

Mahiru Koizumi: "That the murderer might try and alter the crime scene or remove any evidence that incriminates them."

(I cannot deny that she was right)

Hajime Hinata: "I suggest that two people stay with the body in order to make sure that the murderer does not interfere with the crime scene" 

Nekomaru Nidai: "I WILL STAY HERE!"

Gundam Tanaka: "I and my Dark Devas will protect this corpse!" 

Hajime Hinata: "Well that settles it. Nekomaru and Gundam will look over Mikan's corpse as we go and investigate what happened" 

(Everyone agreed to my proposal and went off to investigate)

Chiaki Nanami: "Hey Hajime" 

Hajime Hinata: "What is it Chiaki?" 

Chiaki Nanami: "Is it okay if I stay with you. I recommend partnering up is the best option..."

(I could not deny that having help would be better than having no help at all)

Hajime Hinata: "Sure then" 

(We first decided to explore the rest of the building to see if there were any clues. I entered one of the rooms and found...)

Chiaki Nanami: "A steel pipe!"

(Could this potentially be our murder weapon? The object certainly looks strong enough to make a dent in someone's head)

[Steel Pipe Added to the Inventory]

Chiaki Nanami: "Wait a sec, is that a fridge"

Hajime Hinata: "Seems like it"

Monomi: "Why…"

Hajime Hinata: "Hey Monomi since you are here I might as well ask. What does this fridge contain?" 

Monomi: "Well originally it was used to hold chilled water but that bear has put something else inside the fridge"

(I opened it and I noticed..

Chiaki Nanami: "Packets of blood" 

Monomi: "I don't why Monomi would put that their but it cannot be good….wait a sec there is one packet missing"

Chiaki Nanami: "What do you mean?"

Monomi: "Well when I came here last there were 6 packets of blood but now there is only 5. That is very strange"

Chiaki Nanami: "Hmmm could have the killer used one of these packets of blood. "

Hajime Hinata: "It's possible" 

[Fridge added to the inventory]

[Packet of Blood added to the inventory]

Chiaki looked at the steel pipe.

Chiaki Nanami: "Is it just me or does the blood on the steel pipe look a bit strange..i don't know it just does seem right and it does not chlorate with Mikan's blow on the head" 

Hajime Hinata: "You may be right but this is the only clue we have on the murder weapon right now"

Chiaki Nanami: "True but ….."

(It was clear Chiaki was thinking about the whole situation)

Hajime Hinata: "If this is not the murder weapon that was used to murder Mikan than what was the murder weapon.."

[Blood on the Steel Pipe added to the inventory]

Hajime Hinata: "Let's go to the other rooms to see if we can fine some more evidence…"

Chiaki Nanami: "Okay"

(We headed to the room that was next to the room we were in)

Teruteru Hanamura: "OHOHOH, look what I found"

Hajime Hinata: "That's….." 

Teruteru Hanamura: "I bikini" 

(Mahiru started walking in..)

Mahiru Koizumi: "Really Teruteru. I know you are perverted but this is too far..." 

Teruteru Hanamura: "Wait a second here, this really is evidence" 

Hajime Hinata: "What do you mean?" 

Teruteru Hanamura: "There is blood on the bikini" 

Hajime Hinata: "Now that you mention it..." 

Teruteru Hanamura: "You are right, but how would blood get on this bikini in the first place?" 

(Thinking about it, there is a way of blood getting on the bikini but I don't have the evidence to form a complete conclusion)

[Blood on the Bikini added to the Inventory]

Mahiru Koizumi: "I found something you may consider interesting" 

Chiaki Nanami: "What did you find?" 

Mahiru Koizumi: "Well I found this ring in one of the rooms I don't know what it symbolises but could it be related to the killer?"

Chiaki Nanami: "It's possible" 

(Where have I seen this ring before?)

[Ring added to the inventory]

Byakuya Togami: "Mahiru, I instruct you to do something for me" 

Mahiru Koizumi: "What do you mean?"

Byakuya Togami: "I will show you. "

(Mahiru walked outside with Togami and we decided to follow him. )

Byakuya pointed at some sand with footprints.

Mahiru Koizumi: "What's this?" 

Byakuya Togami: "This may be speculation on my part but based on what above this pile of sand, the killer stepped in this sand and then escaped this building" 

Mahiru Koizumi: "I see, above this pile of sand appears to by a window and it's large enough to someone for someone to get out of the building rather than attracting attention by going through the front entrance" 

Chiaki Nanami: "I guess it makes sense now that I think about it. Someone would be instantly suspicious of another who left the building by the front door of the building where a dead body was found"

[Pile of Sand added to the inventory]

[Footprints added to the inventory]

Mahiru Koizumi: "What a second here. Byakuya if you are correct about that. How would they have entered the window?"

(Byakuya was thinking to himself)

Byakuya Togami: "That is the question of the day here. We must find out how the culprit got through the window" 

(We decided to enter the building again and search for the a way and then finally we found something that could be used to escape the building...)

Ibuki Midola: "That's a stepladder" 

Yasuke Matsuda: "Correct. Byakuya you theorize that this was used by the killer to escape the building" 

Byakuya Togami: "This is most like what the killer used…yes" 

[Added Stepladder to the inventory]

(So we know how the killer escaped and we have an item that could potentially belongs to the killer but we don't know what the murder weapon is)

Chiaki Nanami: "I am going to search for the potential murder weapon….do you want to come with me?" 

Hajime Hinata: "Sure…" 

(Chiaki Nanami rustled through the ground next to the building; it took her a couple of hours but eventually…)

Chiaki Nanami: "I have found something..."

Hajime Hinata: "What is it?"

Chiaki Nanami: "A bat, more importantly there is a bat with blood on it" 

Hajime Hinata: "!"

[Bat added to the inventory]

Nagito Komeada: "Hey Hajime" 

Nagito Komeada: "So you have found a potential murder weapon..intresting but I have noticed something strange. This bat…actually now that I think about it. I wonder, which way the killer swung the bat swung at Mikan's head." 

Hajime Hinata: "What are you talking about?" 

Nagito Komeada: "I just want you guys to prove something. I need to go and get something"

(Nagito quickly left, Nagito then came back with a bat)

Chiaki Nanami: "Huh" 

Nagito Komeada: "Don't worry this is not a murder weapon. I just wanted to use this to prove a point..." 

Chiaki Nanami: "Okay….." 

Nagito Komeada: "Strike me on the back of my head with this bat on the right side" 

Hajime Hinata: "Huh" 

Nagito Komeada: "I think you get it now. It would have been impossible for a right handed person to swing this bad and leave the same mark as the mark Mikan has it was on the left side of his head." 

Chiaki Nanami: "Are you saying that the one who swung this bad is left handed?" 

Nagito Komeada: "I think so but could be wrong…" 

[Left Handed Bat added to the inventory_]_

DING DONG DING DONG

Monokuma: "This is your friendly neighbourhood Monokuma speaking. Come to Monokuma Mountain. The class trial is about to begin." 

Nagito Komeada: "All-right then, it seems like we have to go"

(We headed towards the Monokuma Mountain. Everyone else was waiting there)

Kaziuchi Soda: "Man…I don't know who the killer is" 

Byakuya Togami: "I think there is sufficient evidence of proving who the killer is" 

Monomi: "15 students going against each other….it's too cruel" 

Monokuma: "Shut your trap Monomi"

(Monomi just cried)

Monokuma: "Open Great Mountain and show me your secrets!" 

(Suddenly the mountain opened and out of the mouth of the Monokuma Moutain came a giant escalator)

Kaziuchi Soda: "What the Hell!"

Ibuki Midola: "Well that's something you don't see every day"

Monokuma: "Step on this escalator and enter the Monokuma mountain"

Peko Pekoyama: "It looks like we have no choice on the matter.

(We stepped on the escalator and we got close and closer to the mountain. After stepping off the elevator we walked and eventually there was a elevator. We stepped into the elevator and I thought about the situation we were in. Mikan Tsumiki was murdered by someone. The one who is responsible is one of us. Mikan while be awkward and shy was still kind. Someone has snuffed out that kind light and I will not stand for it. I will figure out the truth behind this case.)

END OF HOPE OR DESPAIR PART 5


	10. HOPE OR DESPAIR TRIAL

(As the elevator stopped we slowly walked and opened the door to the trial room. The room was not we what I expected. It almost looked like a hospital but with a circle in a middle. I wonder if Monokuma did this intentionally just to mock our deceased friend Mikan Tsumiki)

Monokuma: "Welcome all, please go to your places so we can begin this despair filed class trial" 

(Everyone went to their places but then I noticed something strange…)

Mikan Koizumi: "What's that?"

(I saw an image of Mikan's face with a huge X on it)

Monokuma: "UPUPUPUPU, the deceased should not miss out on the fun..."

Kaziuchi Soda: "That's so messed up"

Monokuma: "Now since everyone is here I better start this class…."

Monomi: "Hold On" 

Monokuma: "What is it now stupid sister?"

Monomi: "You cannot start this trial. Friends against each other…that is so wrong on so many levels"

Monokuma: "Hmmm…I cannot let you interfere with the class trial so i…"

(Monokuma jumped on Monomi)

Monomi: AHHHH!" 

(Monomi was now tied to Monokuma's chair)

Monomi: "You big meanie" 

Monokuma: "Now let's begin this First of many Class Trials!"

CLASS TRIAL BEGIN

Chiaki Nanami: "Ummm, first things first…"

Mahiru Koizumi: "I suggest talking about the murder weapon first"

Gundam Tanaka: "Very Well, that seems like a good place to start…"

Kazuichi Soda: "Wait a second here"

Akane Owari: "What is it Souda?"

Kaziuchi Souda: "The weapon that killed Mikan must have been the Steel Pipe. That is the only explanation. I meant it's a blood object and it has blood on it so it must be the weapon used to kill Mikan!" 

Hajime Hinata: "Ummm…"

(There is so much wrong in that sentence but for now I need to prove that the murder weapon that was used to kill Mikan was not the pipe)

Kaziuchi Soda: "Do you have any evidence that stops my claim dead in its tracks" 

(I do have a counter to his argument)

[Presents Steel Pipe]

Hajime Hinata: "No the murder weapon is not the steel pipe"

Kaziuchi Souda: "Huh"

Hajime Hinata: "Look at the wound on Mikan's head and now look at the steel pipe. A big would like that would not be made by one clien blow from the steel pipe. But that's not the only reason why I don't think the murder weapon is the steel pipe" 

Byakuya Togami: "I know the answer but I will be interested to see your argument as to why you do not think the steel pipe was the murder weapon"

(I need to gather my thoughts and think. Why the murder weapon is not the steel pipe)

[Presents Blood on Pipe]

Hajime Hinata: "I have noticed something that is very strange about this pipe"

Nekomaru Nidai: "What's strange?"

Hajime Hinata: "The blood on the steel pipe"

Nagito Komeada: "I can answer this one, if the murderer did hit the victim on the left side of the head, the blood that was splattered would be in a completely different place than the blood on the steel pipe" 

Hajime Hinata: "Thanks Nagito. Anyway I believe that the blood was put on this steel pipe after the murder was committed." 

Akane Owari: "Wait a sec, how would the culprit be able to put blood on the pipe. Could of he/she used the blood that came out of Mikan's head?"

Hajime Hinata: "No I do not think that was the case."

Kaziuchi Soda: "Then what did the culprit used to make sure there was blood on the pipe"

[Presents Packet of Blood]

Hajime Hinata: "It's simple. Monomi noticed there was one packet of blood missing in the freezer in the bath hosue. In other words the culprit used the blood packet to create a fake murder weapon. That is why the culprit left it so carelessly" 

Sonia Nevermind: "That makes a lot of sense but…if the steel pipe is not the murder weapon than what is the true murder weapon?" 

Chiaki Nanami: "That's simple, the true murder weapon is zzzzzzz"

(Oh come on, she's sleeping now)

Chiaki Nanami: "Huh, sorry I dozed off" 

Hajime Hinata: "It's okay and besides I can answer Sonia's question very simple. The murder weapon that was used to kill Mikan was" 

[Presents Bat]

Yasuke Matsuda: "You say that this bat was the murder weapon used to kill Mikan" 

Hajime Hinata: "That is correct, the bat's shape and size matches with the wound on the head and there is blood. Only one packet of blood was used so it's safe to assume this is the true murder weapon"

(Everyone nodded their heads. It seems like we are finally getting somewhere)

Chiaki Nanami: "Can I ask everyone a question"

Sonia Nevermind: "What is it...?"

Teruteru Hanamura: "Is it about you're…"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Don't even say what you were about to say" 

Teruteru Hanamura: "….."

Chiaki Nanami: "How did the culprit escape the building?" 

Kaziuchi Soda: "What do you mean? Couldn't the culprit just went out the front door"

Hajime Hinata: "Now that's impossible. There were many people who were at the beach. They would of have noticed the culprit leaving the building" 

Kaizuchi Soda: "I guess that is true now that I think about it. So how did the culprit leave the building without no one noticing him/her?" 

(Time to bring up some evidence again. I need to think clearly about this and confirm how the culprit escaped the beach house)

[Presents footprints in the sand]

Hajime Hinata: "There was only one way the culprit could have left and it was through the side window. The culprit went through the side window and landed safety. This created footprints which lead back to the rooms. In other words this is how the culprit escaped the building."

Ryouko Otanshi: "Now that I think about it. Can I ask you a question?"

Hajime Hinata: "What is it?"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Where was the bat located when you found it?" 

Hajime Hinata: "It was found in the sand. My guess is the culprit quickly dropped it and just left it in the sand because they were in a rush not to get caught" 

Ryouko Otanshi: "Makes sense" 

Hajime Hinata: "Anyway that's how the culprit escaped the building"

Akane Owari: "I am fine with everything you said expect for one little thing. How did the culprit get up to the window? While I can fine with the assumption the culprit can fit through the window how did he/she get up there?" 

(I need to think about this rationally. How did the culprit get up to the window?)

[Presents Stepladder]

Hajime Hinata: "That's simple. The culprit used a stepladder in order to escape the building. We found the stepladder in the bath house. The culprit used the stepladder and then landed on the sand and ran back to their cottage"

Akane Owari: "Hmm, I guess you are most likely right" 

Byakuya Togami: "Currently we know what weapon killed Mikan and how the culprit was able to escape the building but we still don't know who killed her." 

("I need to think about this rationally. Who pulled the strings behind this whole incident and who was able to get in the beach house, killed Mikan and remove all the blood stains….oh I've got it!. Damn it I know who killed Mikan. I can't believe it but in order to move forward I need to accuse this person. I am sorry…)

MAKE AN ACCUSATION

Choose a Character

Ibuki Midola

Hajime Hinata: "Ibuki can you do me a favour" 

Ibuki Midola: "Sure Hajime!" 

Hajime Hinata: "Can you hold this bat?"

Ibuki Midola: "Sure. It certainly is a very nice bat" 

(I knew it. Ibuki is left handed.)

Hajime Hinata: "Actually all of you handle the bat"

Akane Owari: "Okay sure" 

(We passed round the bat and I finally understood. There is one person in this group who is left handed.)

Hajime Hinata: "I know who the killer is"

Kaziuchi Soda: "But that's impossible. There is no way you could tell who the killer is just by passing round the bat"

Hajime Hinata: "No I can. The culprit must be left handed. This blow was to the back of the head. In order to kill Mikan with one blow the culprit must have held the bat in the hand they were most comfortable with. Based on the wound the culprit must have been left handed and there is only one person who is left handed and that person is you Ibuki Midola"

Ibuki Midola: "Huh why do you suspect me….ihateyoujerkstupidface!"

Hajime Hinata: "You are the only group who is left handed and a blow like that considering its position could have only been accomplished by someone who is left handed and that person can only be Ibuki since she is left handed" 

Akane Owari: "No way, there is no way that someone like Ibuki could be the killer"

Ibuki Midola: "Hold on, is that all the evidence you have against me. You need a bigger boat if you can sink my ship"

(I need to collect my thoughts. Is there any other evidence that proves that Ibuki is the killer? Wait there is evidence)

Hajime Hinata: "I do have evidence that proves you are the culprit behind this murder"

[Presents Ring]

Hajime Hinta: "Ibuki, do you know what this ring is?" 

Ibuiki Midola: "That's AHHH my ring…wait a sec that wrong" 

Hajime Hinata: "I thought so, this is your ring and you accidently left it at the crime scene when you escaped through the window" 

Ibuki Midola: "But I could have easily dropped it before the incident."

Monomi: "I am sorry but that's not possible. A couple of minutes before Mikan cane into the building I did a check of the place and there was no ring"

Ibuki Midola: "….."

(Suddenly Ibuki's attitude started to change)

Ibuki Midola: "If you know about the ring then you must have the final evidence to close this case for good"

(I thought about it and everything connected together)

Hajime Hinata: "Yes I do. I have the final piece of evidence that will prove once and for all that you are the murderer of Mikan Tsumiki"

[Presents Blood on the Bikini]

Hajime Hinata: "Hey Teruteru remember the Bikini we found in the bathhouse"

Teruteru Hanamura: "I remember it"

Hajime Hinata: "I find it odd that a bikini just happen to be there out of a sheer coincidence. When Ibuki killed Mikan there was blood on the bikini so she needed someplace to wash it in order for the blood to go. She knew that so she decided to change in the swimsuit. Now that I think about it it was odd you were in a swimsuit. You were completely fine with wearing a bikini the last time you were swimming. The Bikini must have had blood on it so you quickly changed into your swimsuit and then exited the building while leaving the Bikini in the building" 

Ibuki Midola: "I can't believe it….you"

Hajime Hinata: "I am sorry Ibuki but I have to go over your crime on more time to prove that you are the killer of Mikan Tsumiki. The story begins when Monokuma gave us a method. You then decided to murder Mikan. You then talked to Souda about setting up a beach party. This was done to keep the girls away from the beach house so you would not be caught in your plan. You brought the tools that were necessary for your plan. A swimming suit and a bat. You first went into the beach house and talked to Mikan. You snapped and while she was looking away you killed her with a single attack from the bat. You moved the body and then planned to cover your crime up. First is that you tried to find a weapon that you could use as a fake murder weapon. Lucky for you, there was a steel pipe. You also found a freezer that stored packets of blood. You created a fake murder weapon by putting blood on the steel pipe and leaving it there to make the weapon obvious. You then realized that you had to get rid of your bikini due to the blood. You discarded the bikini and put your swimsuit on. You also discarded the bikini but you forgot to get rid of it due to you not having a lot of time. You noticed that one of the windows could easily be opened and gone through. You put the stepladder on the wall so you would go up and through the window. That worked however you made a crucial mistake – you dropped your ring. You landed safely on the ground and quickly buried the true murder weapon which was the bat. Thinking you had succeeded in covering up your crime you quickly ran to the hotel so you could meet up with me and the others. That is the crime you committed…right Ibuki Midola. I pointed at Ibuki's voice. She looked like she was about to cry."

(Ibuki was in tears)

Ibuki Midola: "I never thought you would catch me..." 

Akane Owari: "How"

Peko Pekoyama: "How did you of all people kill Mikan" 

Byakuya Togami: "I don't believe it"

Monokuma: "Sorry guys but I need a moment of your time. Now please vote for the one who killed MIkan!

CUTSCENE PLAYS

MONOKUMA'S WHO GUILITY SLOT MACHINE

The Machine roles until it lands on Ibuki's face

GUILITY

END OF HOPE OR DESPAIR CLASS TRIAL.


	11. HOPE OR DESPAIR ENDING

Monokuma: "It's time to announce the result"

Monokuma: "You guys are completely correct, the one who murdered Mikan Tsumiki was indeed Ibuki Midola!"

Ibuki Midola: "…."

Akane Owari: "I want to know, why the hell you murdered Mikan. Your secret had all-ready been found out so why would you murder Mikan. It doesn't make sense to me..."

Fuhyiko Kuzuzryuu: "I would like to know that too"

Mahiru Koizumi: "It's quite unbelievable that someone like you could be even capable of murder so spill it out. Why did you murder Mikan?" 

Ibuki Midola: "Because I was hopeful" 

Nagito Komeada: "What do you mean by hopeful?" 

Ibuki Midola: "I was angry when Monokuma revealed my secret to the entire group but I was even more surprised when they read out Mikan's secret. She may have found out a way to cure depression. Ever since my mother died I have had this depression inside of me but I have kept it hidden in order to make others round me feel happy"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I see"

Ibuki Midola: "I decided it would be best to confront Mikan about it"

Chiaki Nanami: "Than why did you bring a bat?"

Ibuki Midola: "To protect me if it got violent" 

Chiaki Nanami: "I see"

Ibuki Midola: "This is what she told me" 

FLASHBACK BEGINS

Mikan Tsumiki: "….."

Ibuki Midola: "What's the matter Mikan?"

Mikan Tsumiki: "Back when I was younger I thought I could cure depression but I was wrong. Depression is not something you can just cure with a medicine. It takes time – you need to look at yourself Ibuki….umm that's all I have to say about that subject"

(I have been dealing with this depression all my life and now you say that this feeling I have cannot be cured…why…why. I have been trying my hardest in everything why is my life so bad. Why can't you give me one little break. Anger burned within me. When Mikan looked away. I pulled out the bat and)

Ibuki Midola: "I WILL NOT ACCEPT NO FOR AN AWESNER!"

Mikan Tsumiki: "AHHH"

(A few seconds later she was lying down on the floor dead. I cried. What am I going to do what am I going to do. I told myself that I would not be caught. So I made it seem like I was not the one who killed Mikan)

FLASHBACK END

Ibuki Midola: "That's what happened before I killed Mikan" 

Byakuya Togami: "I see, because of your rage and insecurities you saw no other option but to kill Mikan in rage because she took away your last bit of hope that you had hold on to for all of these years" 

Ibuki Midola: "Yes….that is correct"

Ibuki Midola: "I need to expect my punishment. I did kill Mikan after all and I need to suffer the conquences"

Akane Owari: "Damn it, if only you had spoken to us sooner we could have helped you control your depression. Why did it have to end this way? An ending that no one wanted"

Ibuki Midola: "It's okay…don't worry about me. At least I made you guys happy before this incident happen. That's all I cared about…making people happy. I am glad to meet you all. You are some wonderful people. I hope we can meet again" 

Hajime Hinata: "Wait Ibuki" 

Monokuma: "Sorry but I have prepared a very special punishment but the Super High School Level Muscian – Ibuki Midola" 

Hajime Hinata: "I am so sorry for convicting you. You were kind and lively but I did nothing to help you…I'm so sorry"

Ibuki Midola: "It's okay, fight on for the rest of us"

Monokuma: "It's punishment time!"

Cutscene Plays

Monokuma slams his gavel on the big red button.

"Ibuki Midola has been found guilty commencing execution" 

Ibuki waited for something to happen. Out of nowhere chains appeared and pulled her by the neck into a room. We were forced to watch it happen. She was pulled until the chains let go of her. She wondered around until she saw a guitar and a Monokuma who looked like the devil.

MonoDevil: "Play this Guitar and beat me and you will be set free. Lose and I will take your soul"

Ibuki had no choice but to play. She put on the guitar and tuned it to the correct place.

_**THE IBUKI WENT DOWN TO GEORGIA**_

The music started to play and both the MonoDevil and Ibuki were evenly matched. Not missing a single string. Everything seemed to go around until suddenly Monodevil summoned fire. This spooked Ibuki out but she kept playing and playing. She was starting to get tired from the playing but she no she could not mess up. She played on for minutes but her concentration was losing focus. Suddenly she slipped up and missed a note.

Monodevil is the Winner

Monodevil: "Since you lost to me It's time I send you to the pits of hell"

A giant portal appeared. Bloody Chains fell it and grabbed Ibuki. She screamed. She tried to escape but they dragged her further and further into the portal. Eventually she was gone but this was not the end of her torment. The portal appeared above a pit of lave and she was chained by the chains. Moving faster and faster. I notice the devil Monokumas were playing the Devil went down to Georgia. She fell into the Lava and screamed. This was serious pain. She could feel every part of her burning slowly. She screamed some more unable to hide the pain. She watched as she was burned alive. It had not killed her yet but it was going to. Her body burning she screamed "Hajimmme i'm sorry!", The lava has burned her and she had used the last of her strength. Her body stayed in the lava until there was nothing left of Ibuki Midola.

CUTSCENE ENDS

Monokuma: "What a brutal execution. That was truly fantastic and truly heart pounding"

Akane Owari: "You bastard. I am going to beat the stuffing out of you"

Chiaki Nanami: "Ibuki….."

Monokuma "You can't deny that was a fantastic execution. I love me some rock references and especially to that…upupupupupu"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Is this killing school trip really going to continue?" 

Monokuma: "Of course it is. You guys are not out of the loop yet. I can't wait to see how many more executions we will have. It's going to be so fantastic…HAHAHAHAHAHA"

(With that laugh we all went to the Elevator)

Kaziuchi Soda: "Everything sucks….why couldn't we save Ibuki and Mikan?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "It's pointless to think about that now. We just have to keep moving forward..."

(I looked and most people were unsure of his assessment. I went back to my hotel. The pain it hurt. Ibuki used the last of her strength to apologise to me even though I was the one who signed out her death sentence. Monokuma may have been the one who executed her but I proved her guilty. The lively Ibuki…that truly hurt. How am I going to survive this?

END OF HOPE OR DESPAIR


	12. COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAIR PART 1

Creator: Yes, I am not dead. I have just been extremely busy with preparing for exams so I haven't been able to update any of my fanfiction but now exams are over I am back in business and I will be trying to update more. Maybe not every day though.

(I woke up the next day, unsure of what I was going to do. Ibuki Midola – the Super High School Musician was the one responsible for the death of Mikan Tsumiki. After that execution…I didn't know what to think. I would love to believe that the killing would not start again but the chances of that happening….hell could I even trust myself when regarding this whole Island Life of Mutual Killing. I decided it would be best to go to the restraint and meet up with everyone else. I stepped outside the door and then)

Sonia Nevermind: "Hey Hajime"

Hajime Hinata: "Hey Sonia, I am just going to the Restaurant. Want to come with me?"

Sonia Nevermind: "Sure..."

(I knew she looked a bit nervous. I couldn't blame her. Together we walked to the restraint until)

Nekomaru Nidai: "You are not strong enough!"

Akane Owari: "Damnnit, I know but I need to train harder and harder"

Sonia Nevermind: "It seems like those two are going at it"

Hajime Hinata: "My guess is there are focused on training in order to forget what happened…"

Sonia Nevermind: "…."

(We headed into the restaurant. Everyone was there)

Yasuke Matsuda: "That is pretty much everyone expect..."

(Akane and Nekomaru entered the room)

Akane Owari: "Yeah sorry"

Nekomaru Nidai: "We were just doing some training"

Byakuya Togami: "Before we discuss our plans it is recommended that we eat"

Ryouko Otanshi: "I see, that would be best..."

(We were all sitting down eating. I noticed a couple of times that Teruteru was trying to take a peek at the girls but Nagito restrained him every time. After we finished eating)

Monomi: "Hello there everyone!"

Byakuya Togami: "What do you want Rabbit"

Monomi: "AHHH, such hostility….but that's to be expected"

Byakuya Togami: "Just tell why you are here"

Monomi: "Well I defeated the Monobeasts"

Gundam Tanaka: "MUHAHAHA, How can you a lowly creature possibly defeat a creature such as that!"

Monomi: "It doesn't matter how I did it, but now the second island is open for all you to explore"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I see..."

(With that Monomi disappeared)

Soda Kaziuchi: "So I guess we get to explore more island"

Hiyoko Saionjii: "Seems like it"

Fuyihiho Kuzuzryuu: "Man, fine then looks like I will have to stick by you guys a bit longer"

Byakuya Togami: "I recommend we split up into teams in order to explore most of the island"

Mahiru Koizumi: "It seems like that is our best option"

Byakuya Togami: "Sonia Nevermind, Gundam Tanaka and Hajime Hinata in one team"

(I noticed that Kaziuchi looked a bit upset with that)

Byakuya Togami: "Mahiru Koizumi, Soda Kaziuchi and Hiyoko Saionjii in another team"

Hiyoko Saionjii: "Yay I get to make fun of the idiot"

Soda Kaziuchi: "That is not very nice..."

Hiyoko Saionjii: "Just don't get into my way

Byakuya Togami: "Teruteru, Nagito and Yasuke in another team"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I don't like working well with others but I guess I have no choice"

Byakuya Togami: "Finally Nekomaru, Akane, Fuhyihko and Peko in one team"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Umm…what about you"

Byakuya Togami: "I will be fine on my own"

Gundam Tanaka: "I see, so you are willing to brave this foolish path yourself. Very well"

(We all agreed to Byakuya's idea and headed off to the second island. When I got to the bridge of the second island I noticed that there was one giant building rather than multiple buildings unlike the second island)

Sonia Nevermind: "It seems like this island is one big shopping mall"

Gundam Tanaka: "It appears so"

(It look us some time but we made it to the shopping mall. Describing the shopping mall as big would be an understatement. It was huge for most shopping malls)

Byakuya Togami: "My guess is that this shopping mall isn't just used for food"

Teruteru Hanamura: "It appears so..."

(I opened the door and the shopping mall truly looked stunning. Marble everyway. Everything perfectly designed…the only thing that was bad about the shopping mall was Monokuma was plastered everywhere)

Overhead Speaker: "This is Monokuma Prime Shopping Mall, where all the items you want can be found"

Mahiru Koizumi: "I see, since this place doesn't look dangerous we might as well explore it"

(As I wondered around I notice something)

Hajime Hinata: "Oh a Biltong shop"

(I quickly rushed over there)

Sonia Nevermind: "Umm, what's a Biltong Shop?"

Hajime Hinata: "It's a shop that sells Biltong, it is local food that is sold in South Africa"

Gundam Tanaka: "Does that mean?"

Hajime Hinata: "Yes my family comes from South Africa but I was born here in Japan" 

(I quickly found a bag and stuffed some biltong in it)

Hajime Hinata: "I am going to enjoy this"

Sonia Nevermind: "Umm…Hajime"

Hajime Hinata: "What is it?"

Sonia Nevermind: "Don't we have a mall to explore"

Hajime Hinata: "True…"

(I left the biltong at the counter because it would have been a pain to carry around. I then decided to go to the small shops first before we tackled the bigger shops)

Sonia Nevermind: "Hey look at that"

(I noticed that Sonia was pointing to a clothes shop)

Sonia Nevermind: "I don't know much about Japanese Fashion. Can I please have a look?"

Hajime Hinata: "Sure..."

(Like hurried to the fashion stories. Gundam had a worried expression on his face)

Hajime Hinata: "Look I know you are concerned for her safety so you can go to her if you wish"

Gundam Tanaka: "Thank You"

(Gundam quickly hurried off in order to meet up with Sonia. I decided to go to the toilet but then I noticed a door with a sign: KITCHEN. Intrigued I decided to go into the kitchen. The first person I noticed there was)

Teruteru Hanamura: "My, this really is a fine kitchen indeed"

Hajime Hinata: "It seems like we have found out how Monokuma keeps making us breakfast,lunch and dinner"

Teruteru Hanamura: "Most likely though I think I can put this kitchen to even better use than before…"

(I noticed that Teruteru was too distracted by the kitchen and I decided it would be just to leave him be. I decided to check on my biltong but then…"

Hajime Hinata: "MY BILTONG IS GONE! WHO STOLE IT!?"

Akane Owari: "My food here is really tasty. Both the sliced and normal verity. I wonder if I can get more"

(I quickly stared at Akane)

Hajime Hinata: "Why did you have to steal my biltong?"

Akane Owari: "Well it was just sitting there so I had to take it and its food..."

Hajime Hinata: "Well you could have easily put some biltong into a bag and then eat it…looks like I will have to get some more"

END OF Coconut Mall of Hope and Despair Part 1

Creator: Sorry for the slightly smaller Part. I am just starting getting back into the groove with this. Next part will be pretty much character interactions and exploring the mall. Nothing plot relevant will happen.


	13. COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAIR PART 2

Coconut Mall of Hope and Despair PART 2 BEGIN

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT:

Hiyoko Saionjii: "Mahiru come with me!"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Yeah I am coming"

(I slowly walked with Saionjii around the store. The amount of stores in this building was staggering. "Sigh" it is most likely going to take a long while to look in all of these buildings. I noticed that Souda was looking for something)

Mahiru Koizumi: "What is the matter Souda?"

Souda Kaziuchi: "Since this is a mall, I was thinking there must be a tech store. We could use that technology in order in order to contact the outside world and get out of this place"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Wow, for you that is pretty smart"

Souda Kaziuchi: "Yeah I know…hey what you mean by "for you?"

Mahiru Koizumi: "It doesn't really matter right now"

(Souda looked rather annoyed by the snide comment I made at him but then his frown instantly turned into a smile)

Souda Kaziuchi: "A TECH STORE!"

(Souda quickly ran to the tech sore. Guess why he is getting so worked up about a tech store. I guess it makes sense since he is the Super High School Level Mechanic but still. Byakuya recommend that we stick together…and wait where Saionjii? I looked around for her. Damn it I lost her...)

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT

I noticed that one of the stores was a book store. Maybe there was some information about our situation.)

Byakuya Togami: "Any information is worth reading about..."

(I decided to head to the book store. There wasn't much worthwhile information expect one thing)

Byakuya Togami: "Huh"

(I noticed there was a book with the Hope's Academy Symbol on it. Since it might give me a clue on what is happening I decided to pick it up)

Byakuya Togami: "Experiments performed on by Hope's Peak Academy. That's a strange title, I don't recall Hope's Peak Academy preforming any experiments"

(I quickly opened the book and saw that there was one person that interested me. I flipped to that page and then I got a terrible surprise.)

Byakuya Togami: "But this….i see. So that's why he can't remember…."

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT

Nagito Komeada: "We need to fine Teruteru..."

Yasuke Matsuda: "I know, you don't need to remind me..."

Nagito Komeada: "My guess is that he is in the kitchen"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I didn't really want him to look around the mall with us but I guess I have no choice in the matter"

Nagito Komeada: "Hey Yasuke"

Yasuke Matsuda: "What is it?"

Nagito Komeada: "I noticed that you are always so distant from the rest of the group. I can understand why Togami is distant but you…it kinda intrigues me"

Yasuke Matusda: "I have my own reasons as to why I don't care for the others"

Nagito Komeada: "You know, I have seen you do some very suspicious things and I have seen you talk to Monokuma on multiple occasions..."

Yasuke Matsuda: "Yeah, what of it"

(Suddenly a hand grabbed me and slammed me into the wall)

Nagito Komeada: "You really don't get it to you"

Yasuke Matsuda: "What are you talking about?"

Nagito Komeada: "I have been following you for the last couple of days hoping that my suspicions have been wrong but every time they have been proven right. You are working with Monokuma aren't you?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "And what if I am working with Monokuma to bring despair to you guys"

(Nagito suddenly pulled out a blade)

Nagito Komeada: "If you are working to bring despair to the other students of this killing school trip. The I guess I will have to kill you"

(I could barely move. For a skinny guy he was rather strong"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Do you really care about what I do"

Nagito Komeada: "Yes I do, if you bring them despair that not even hope can cure than I will kill you"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I get it, so you are a fan of hope I see"

Nagito Komeada: "Hope…I guess you could say that"

(I noticed in his eyes a twisting insanity)

Nagito Komeada: "I do not expect to survive this killing trip. I just want to become a stepping stone. Just like you – someone who brings great despair will become..."

(Suddenly Komeada released me from his grip. I was struggling to breathe normally)

Nagito Komeada: "You will earn soon what happens to trash like you..."

(Nagito walked away)

Yasuke Matsuda: "Asshole, I guess that can't be helped. Someone like him who embraced that life style forced upon by her….guess I will have to stop him at some point"

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT

(I was just sitting there. Happily eating my biltong until)

Nekomaru Nidai: "WHY ARE YOU NOT EXCERCISING!"

Akane Owari: "Hey there are two things I like to do in this island. Train with you and eat food, can you just leave me in peace when it comes to eating this food"

Nekomaru Nidai: "No, we need to go and explore the mall"

Akane Owari: "Fine, fine. I guess we have no choice"

Nekomaru Nidai: "We just need to fine Fuhyhiko and Peko"

Akane Owari: "I doubt Fuhyhiko will just simply allow us to help him..."

Nekomaru Nidai: "You are most likely right but we have to stick together in order to make sure no one else gets killed"

Akane Owari "I know"

(We walked for a couple of minutes until we saw a store that sold weapons.)

Akane Owari: "Let's look in here"

(When I went into the store I was bit surprised. Numerous weapons of different shapes and sizes. All of them unique and distinct from each other. Fuhyhiko and Peko were in the store with Peko looking at the weapons and Fuhyihko just staring off into space)

Peko Pekoyama: "I knew you guys would show up..."

Fuhyihko Kuzuzryuu: "We don't need your help here. You guys are just going to be a bother to us so how about you just get out of here"

Akane Owari: "Hey we came to help you know, it is not nice to shove us to the side like that"

Peko Pekoyama: "Sorry but Fuhyihko is occupied by something. I recommend you leave"

Akane Owari: "Okay then"

(Nekomaru kept staring at Peko)

Akane Owari: "What's on your mind big guy?"

Nekomaru Nidai: "Nothing"

(We decided to explore more of the shops)

PRESPECTIVE SHIFT

(It was getting late. I think it's time everyone met up and talked about what they found...i noticed there was a Megaphone in one of the stores that I could use to contact everyone)

Hajime Hinata: "EVERYONE! Come to the foundation in order to discuss what we have found"

(That should get everybody's attention. After waiting a minute they all started to show up one after another. I noticed Byakuya was looking solemn and Yasuke looked exhausted)

Hajime Hinata: "Wait a sec, where is Chiaki and Ryouko?"

Byakuya Togami: "Chiaki wasn't feeling very well so Ryouko looked after her"

Hajime Hinata: "I see…"

Byakuta Togami: "Now let's begin"

(We discussed what we had found in the mall. Sadly no one managed to give information that would help us espcape from this island)

Mahiru Koizumi: "Hey at least we got more space and the mall is full of things we could use in the future"

Byakuya Togami: "I am rather concerned that the weapons store might be potentially dangerous so I recommend we lock it up so no one uses those weapons in the near future"

Peko Pekoyama: "Considering the sharpness of the blades that makes sense"

(After discussing some more it was night time and I decided to check on Chiaki)

Ryouko Otanshi: "Oh hey Hajime"

Hajime Hinata: "I just wanted to check on Chiaki to see how she is"

Ryouko Otanshi: "She is getting a lot better than she was. She will be better in the morning. Do you want me to give you to some alone time"

(Ryouko left and decided to bring some water to her. I noticed that she was talking but very softly. I could barely make it out)

Chiaki Nanami: "I…must….protect….them….for…the…Future"

(Suddenly she no longer spoke. I knew she wasn't dead I guessed she was just sleeping. It would be best to just leave her alone. Suddenly I noticed someone was waiting for me)

Byakuya Togami: "Meet me at the Statue in the early morning. I have something to talk about with you..."

Hajime Hinata: "Okay"

(I opened the cottage and lied on my bed...i wonder what Byakuya wanted to talk about)

END of Coconut Mall of Hope and Despair PART 2


	14. COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAIR PART 3

Coconut Mall of Hope and Despair Part 3 BEGIN

(I had a difficult time sleeping because I was wondering what Byakuya said to me. Why did he contact me in particular…was he trying to murder me. No of course not this is Byakuya, I doubt that is the reason but still I have to be careful. Earlier than usual I got out of bed and i decided to go to the statue. Until…)

SMACK

(I was lying on the floor not knowing who attacked me was. Damn it, am I going to die…damn it. I am sorry Chiaki…)

?: "Sorry but it was the only way for you to come out"

?: "…."

?: "Are you going to say something"

?: "Why did you contact me. You know the truth, you know who I am and why I can't be trusted so why keep me alive"

?: "I see, you do not have the same memories. We are on a desert island and your existence has been sealed up…for what reason I do not know but you are dangerous"

?: "It would be very boring if you just killed me"

?: "I am not going to kill you, I just wanted to check and see if my suspicions were correct and I was correct so…"

(Suddenly I woke up, I was in the hotel…wait wasn't I at the statue…what happened. Did someone try to murder me?)

Chiaki Nanami: "He's awake"

Mahiru Koizumi: "We thought we were going to lose you"

Peko Pekoyama: "I see you are all right"

Hajime Hinata: "What's going on?"

Fuyiyko Kuzuzryuu: "I was taking a stroll and I saw you heavily injured. It didn't take the others long to arrive"

Akane Owari: "Man, it was a pain carry you here"

Byakuya Togami: "Can you intrust me on something…who was the attacker"

Hajime Hinata: "I don't know, he attacked me from behind so I could not take a good look at him"

Byakuya Togami: "I see…"

Soda Kaziuchi: "Does this mean"

Yasuke Matsuda: "One of us was planning to kill Hajime"

Ryouko Otanshi: "But that can't be"

Sonia Nevermind: "But I thought we were done with the killings after Ibuki..."

Yasuke Matsuda: "Apparently not as someone decided to take out Hajime"

Hajime Hinata: "Wait Byakuya, you told me to meet you at the statue. Where were you?"

Byakuya TogamI: "I was getting ready for a meeting but Fuyhihko found you first"

Hajime Hinata: "I see"

(I slowly got up. I suddenly had a pain in my forehead)

Ryouko Otanshi: "Try not to move too much..."

Hajime Hinata: "I will be fine"

Nagito Komeada: "I doubt the attacker will try anything right now so I think Hajime will be safe but it does concern me that one of us was trying to kill Hajime..."

Nekomaru Nidai: "It could have been Monokuma"

Nagito Komeada: "There is no reason for Monokuma to kill Hajime."

Monokuma: "Damn straight"

Souda Kaziuchi: "AHHH HE'S HERE!"

Peko Pekoyama: "So you were not the one who attacked Hajime?"

Monokuma: "Correct….it does make me wonder who attacked Hajime and who planned to murder him. UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPU…it's so exiting"

(Monokuma left)

Chiaki Nanami: "I think we should continue our daily lives"

Ryouko Otanshi: "But our attacker is on the lose"

Chiaki Nanami: "If we hunt for the attacker it will throw this whole island into confusion…I think"

Hajime Hinata: "No, I think Chiaki is right. For now we just sit and wait"

Yasuke Matsuda: "sigh" I guess you are right"

(Everyone dispersed)

Hajime Hinata: "I wanted to talk to Byakuya about something"

(I decided to go to the statue until I heard two people talking. I decided to hide in the bushes so they wouldn't hear me. I instantly noticed one of the voices was Byakuya and the other was Yasuke)

Yasuke Matsuda: "sigh" Why did you take that risk?"

Byakuya Togami: "Because I needed to confirm if my theory was correct"

Yasuke Matsuda: "With your actions that could have caused mass hysteria and panic on the island all just to test your theory"

Byakuya Togami: "Yes I wanted to confirm my theory at all costs. You know how potentially dangerous he could be if he was unleashed"

Yasuke Matsuda: "You will incredibly you managed to stop him from wreaking havoc on the island but if you do this again you will not be so lucky"

Byakuya Togami: "I know that, I will not do it again however I am curious about something"

Yasuke Matsuda: "What do you mean?"

Byakuya TogamI: "How did you find out everything about Izuru?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I cannot tell you"

Byakuya Togami: "This is mere speculation but it most likely has to deal with your talent"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Super High School Time Traveller"

Byakuya Togami: "You know everything about the situation everyone is and why Monokuma appeared correct?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Yes"

Byakuya Togami: "I see, it seems you are still shrouded in mystery but it confirmed one of my theories"

Yasuke Matsuda: "There is something I am concerned about"

Byakuya Togami: "And what is that"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Nagito Komeada"

Byakuya Togami: "….i see, it makes sense"

Yasuke Matsuda: "You see how he acts when the others aren't around. I have been following him and it's clear to me that his goals are because of his obsession towards hope. He thinks I am a traitor who is working with Monokuma but he could not be any more wrong. Still he really is a pain in the ass to deal with. You, Izuru and Nagito – you are all pain in the asses for me"

Byakuya Togami: "Then can I ask you one more question?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "What is it?"

Byakuya Togami: "Are you planning to kill Me, Izuru and Nagito?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Yes…"

Byakuya Togami: "Then I will stop as team leader it's my job to stamp out people like you who cause chaos"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I would like you try. You maybe he skilled at changing personalities and appearances but for someone like me who has been on the battlefield multiple times you will not outsmart me"

Byakuya Togami: "It's a game of chess. I am a the White King" 

Yasuke Matsuda: "And I am the Black King. Yes you could say that. Checkmate Byakuya"

(I noticed that Yasuke walked away and Byakuya was looking at the statue until…)

Byakiya Togami: "Come out Hajime"

(I didn't try to run, there would be no point. Besides I needed to talk to him about something)

Hajime Hinata: "Fine then"

(I moved out of the bushes and moved next to the statue)

Hajime Hinata: "So, how long till you figured out I was there"

Byakuya Togami: "I knew you were there the moment you got into the area"

(Very Perspective...)

Byakuya Togami: "About the conversation you heard"

Hajime Hinata: "Don't worry, I will be quiet about it but…can I ask you something£

Byakuya Togami: "What is it?"

Hajime Hinata: "Are you the one who knocked me out when I wanted to go to the statue"

Byakuya Togami: "There is no use in hiding it…yes I was"

Hajime Hinata: "I see and the reason why you knocked me out was to..."

Byakuya Togami: "I wasn't planning to kill you after I knocked you out. I just wanted to confirm something"

Hajime Hinata: "I see"

(I slowly walked to my bed. I was too tired due to all the information I have heard. Yasuke Matsuda, Byakuya Togami, Nagito Komeada and Izuru….what the hell is going on)

END OF Coconut Mall of Hope and Despair PART 3


	15. COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAIR PART 4

Creator: Sorry I was late for this…Blame DEATH BATTLE

COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAIR Part 4 Begin

(The next day I decided to get up and wonder around my room before going to the hotel. Everyone was all-ready there)

Byakuya Togami: "Tardy as always"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Since everyone is here"

(We all started to eat; I noticed that Byakuya in particular looked concerned about something)

Hajime Hinata: "I something the matter Byakuya?"

Byakuya TogamI: "No I am fine"

(After we had finished eating we were going to dispearse until..)

Monokuma: "Hold up"

Souda Kaziuchi: "AHH it's you!"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Why are you here?"

Monokuma: "Personally to be things have become very boring around me"

Peko Pekoyama: "The reason why you think this is because there hasn't been any murders recently.."

Monokuma: "Correct a Mondo"

Chiaki Nanami: "That means"

Monokuma: "That's right I am going to give you all a motive!

Gundam Tanaka: "Very well but you will not force me to resort to murder"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Do you really think anyone us would murder one another now"

Monokuma: "UPUPUPU, we will see about that. Meet me at the statue and I will state what the next motive is"

(The bear disappeared with lighting scene)

Hiyoko Saionjii: "I doubt anyone would be so stupid as to listen to Monokuma's motives"

Teruteru Hanamrua: "….."

(I noticed Teruteru was staring at the ground)

Hajime Hinata: "Are you all-right?"

Teruteru Hanamura: "Yeah, I am fine!"

(I could tell that Teruteru was clearly lying, he must also be worried about the motive and what method Monokuma will use to torture us. I decided for now it would be best to go to the statue for now. Everyone headed off to the statue but I noticed Yasuke looked a bit nervous. When we got to the statue)

Monokuma: "Thanks for coming"

Byakuya Togami: "Be quick about it what this motive you talked about?"

Monokuma: "My, oh my you want to quickly rushing in order to get to the point…very well then"

(I noticed Peko drew her sword. I wondered if she was going to attack)

Monokuma: "You look awfully scary but someone like you does not frighten me. Anyway this motive is memories"

Byakuya Togami: "But that was the motive last time..."

Monokuma: "You are correct but incorrect it's something very simple. 4 of the people here are lying about their true identities"

Nekomaru Nidai: "What are you talking about?"

Monokuma: "Izuru Kamakura, Haru Hayoto, Junko Enoshima and Andreus Kamakura. Those are the true names of four of the people here"

Chiaki Nanami: "But that's"

Monokuma: "Constant Mistrust at not knowing each other and their true nature. How exciting. Oh and one more thing…one of you has already has planned to commit murder"

(Everyone was startled at that revelation)

Monokuma: "Just enjoy this Killing School Life of Hate and Despair…SEE YA!

(With that Monokuma disappeared)

Peko Pekoyama: "…."

Souda Kaziuchi: "…"

(It seemed like everyone was on edge)

Ryouko Otanshi: "Are people hiding secrets like that from us?"

Byakuya Togami: "As much as I had to admit I think what Monokuma told us must be true.."

Souda Kaizuchi: "So if that's true then"

Yasuke Matsuda: "It means no one can be trusted..."

(A heavy fog loomed over us)

Akane Owari: "Damn it, why does everyone have to be so complicated"

Nekomaru Nidai: "I know, I find it unbelievable that people in this group would still be keeping secrets like this considering what happened last time..."

Hiyoko Saionjii: "It's not unbelievable, on this island someone could betray you.."

Ryouko Otanshi: "She is right but still" 

Souda Kaizuchi: "How about we make this very simple; the four people should reveal themselves"

(The rest was surprised about what Kaziuchi just said)

Hiyoko Saionjii: "You are stupid if you really think those four are just going to reveal themselves."

Souda Kaizuchi: "Wait a second; I think I may know one of the people who are hiding their identity"

Byakuya Togami: "What are you talking about?"

Souda Kaizuchi: "Hajime Hinata"

Hajime Hinata: "Huh"

Souda Kaizuchi: "We don't even know your real talent that makes you the most suspicious out of the entire group"

Nagito Komeada: "Good deduction there Kaizuchi"

Souda Kaziuchi: "Thanks"

Nagito Komeada: "It does seem awfully suspicious though, we don't even know your talent and you barley talk about your family. Why are you so willing to hide something unless it's a secret you don't want to get out?"

Hajime Hinata: "I am not any of these names I am Hajime Hinata"

(I was sweating, wait a second if I was sweating when I know in my heart that my name is Hajime Hinata)

Nagito Komeada: "As you say so but I will be keeping a close eye on you"

(The group dispearsed and I decided to go back to my bedroom. I had a sleep for a couple of hours until)

DING DONG

(I got up and opened the door, turned out it was Chiaki)

Chiaki Nanami: "How are you doing Hajime?"

Hajime Hinata: "I am not doing so well after what happened..."

Chiaki Nanami: "I want everyone to get along but thanks to Monokuma's motives this group has been drifting further and further apart…I think"

Hajime Hinata: "I understand what you mean; I can understand your frustrations but…"

Chiaki Nanami: "What's the matter Hajime?"

Hajime Hinata: "Well I am worried that I may not be who I think I am"

Chiaki Nanami: "Is it because of Monokuma's motive?"

Hajime Hinata: "Yeah, I get this pit in my stomach that something is very wrong with me…what shall I do" 

Chiaki Nanami: "Personally I do not care about who you were in the past. Past Hajime is Past Hajime. Hajime right now is the one on the island. Please do not lose hope. You are a kind person Hajime that is why I am doing this"

(I drank the cup of coffee Chiaki brought. I felt light-headed and sleepy)

Chiaki Nanami: "Sorry but I must to do in order to protect you"

(When I woke up I was on a completely different place. One of the benches near Jabberwock Statue)

Hajime Hinata: "I wonder how I ended up here"

(I was still lightheaded but one thought in my mind appeared… Chiaki put me to sleep. She said she wanted to protect me so why...)

Hajime Hinata: "I stumbled and I slowly walked to the second island and suddenly I was boomed right back to reality with something I never want to see again" 

CUTSCENE PLAYS

One body belong to that of Nagito Komeada is lying in the fountain with the water of the fountain being blood red. The other body belong to Chiaki Nanami was hanging by a rope

CUTSCENE ENDS

(I was so shocked by the two bodies I screamed as loud as I could and ran to the hotel as fast as I could. Not many people were there but still enough)

Mahiru Koizumi: "Why do you look so surprised?"

Hajime Hinata: "Dead…dead…dead"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Spit it out"

Hajime Hinata: "TWO DEAD BODIES!"

(Suddenly Mahiru's expression changed.)

Mahiru Koizumi: "Call everyone! Take them to the location"

(I quickly ran around the island and shouting)

Hajime Hinata: "Come to the Mall!"

Fuhyihko Kuzryuu: "What the hell is going on?"

Nekomaru Nidai: "You better have a good explanation for this" 

(Once I got everyone I ran as quickly as I could to the mall and I opened the door. Their expressions quickly changed to one of terror)

Souda Kaizuchi: "No Way..."

Nekomaru Nidai: "TWO DEAD BODIES!"

Mahiru Koizumi: "I thought this was all over"

DING DONG DING DONG a body has been found. A class trial will begin after an investigation

DING DONG DING DONG a body has been found. A class trial will begin after an investigation

(I could not believe it Chiaki Nanami and Nagito Komeada were both dead…why, why did this have to happen)

COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAIR Abnormal Days BEGIN

(Everyone was too shocked to say anything...)

Akane Owari: "Who the hell did this?"

Peko Pekoyama: "No one knows"

Teruteru Hanamura: "Such as tragedy"

Monokuma: "Wow looks like two people have been offed this time...that is interesting. Well it times to present the Monokuma file!"

(Monokuma presented the file and it had information on the corpses of both Chiaki Nanami and Nagito Komeada. It was hard for me especially when I was so close to Chiaki but I must go on. I must investigate and find out who killed Nagito and Chiaki)

END OF COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAIR Part 4


	16. COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAIR PART 5

COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAIR PART 5 BEGIN

(Everyone was still horrified that two of their friends had been killed but they knew deep in their hearts they must find out who killed Chiaki Nanami and Nagito Komeada. I sighed to myself.)

Yasuke Matauda: "This is going to be a pain, isn't it? Hey Peko, can you do be a favour"

Peko Pekoyama: "What is it?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Can you lower Chiaki's body by cutting the rope. Don't worry I will catch the body"

Peko Pekoyama: "Okay then..."

(Peko when upstairs and sliced the rope with a knife she had found. I caught Chiaki's body and lowered about her body. The first thing i decided would be best was to search Chiaki's backpack to see if there was any clue to who killed her)

Mahiru Koizumi: "Um, what are you doing?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I am looking for any evidence"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Isn't it a bit rude to go into someone's backpack"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Listen I don't care about rudeness as long as we solve this case"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Humph"

(As I went through her packback I noticed something a slip of paper. I decided to read it)

*Hajime Hinata. We need to talk. Come to the Mall at 3:00.*

(I noticed that the handwriting was very clean and clear)

[Paper founded in Chiaki's backpack added to inventory]

Yasuke Matsuda: "Hey Hajime, I am just wondering about something"

Hajime Hinata: "What is it?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Did you ever receive this paper"

Hajime Hinata: "No I did not"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Then tell me what you doing before you found Chiaki and Nagito's bodies"

Hajime Hinata: "Well, Chiaki went to visit me and then we talked and then I drank some coffee she brought that that coffee knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was lying on a Park Bench and I just stumbled around until I found their bodies"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I see"

[Hajime's testament added to the inventory]

(It would be best if I looked around the place some more to see if there was more info. Of course I needed to check Chiaki and Nagito's Bodies first)

Yasuke Matsuda: "Hmmmm…"

Ryouko Otanshi: "What is it Yasuke?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I can tell you that Chiaki was hanged. I can tell from the bruises on her neck."

[Neck bruises added to the inventory]

Ryouko Otanshi: "What does that mean Chiaki committed suicide?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I don't think so, I just think the culprit made it look like she had committed suicide"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Why would someone do that?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "It's rather simple they did not want to be caught so they made it look like she commited suicide.

Ryouko Otanshi: "I see, it makes sense"

[Yasuke's statement added to the inventory]

Yasuke Matsuda: "There is something interesting about the body as well"

Ryouko Otanshi; "What do you mean?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "She has a bruise on her left leg"

Ryouko Otanshi: "She could have had those bruises when we last saw her…"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I would normally agree with you but there is one possibility I have considered."

(Was she hit in the leg with some kind of bat?)

[Chiaki's bruises added to the inventory]

(I decided to search Chiaki's front pocket in her bag and I noticed something…a bottle)

Yasuke Matsuda: "It reads Knock out Pellets created by Monokuma. It dissolves in a hot drink and knocks at anyone who injures the pullets"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Could this be"

Yasuke Matsuda: "This is what Chiaki used to knock Hajime out"

(I tossed the bottle to Hajime)

Hajime Hinata: "After reading the label I can agree with you on that"

[Knock out Pellets added to the inventory]

Yasuke Matsuda: "I think it's time to check Komeada's body"

(I looked at Komeada's body and I knew what his cause of death was)

Yasuke Matsida: "I believe Komeada was stabbed in the stomach"

Teruteru Hanamura: "Wait a second that's one of the Kitchen's Specialist Kitchen Knives"

Yasuke Matsuda: "How can you tell?"

Teruteru Hanamura: "I have been to the kitchen every day and I always saw those knives. They have a strange design….hmmm, I also noticed this morning one of the knives had gone missing"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I see"

[Kitchen Knife added to the inventory]

Yasuke Matsuda: "It seems that being stabbed in the stomach wasn't Komeada's only injury"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Oh I see he has been stabbed in the shoulder"

(I was thinking about the second stab)

Yasuke Matsuda: "I don't this stab in the shoulder is what killed Nagito"

Fuyhihko Kuzuzryuu: "Yeah I don't even a pale kid like Nagito would die from a shoulder stab"

Yasuke Matsuda: "It seems so"

[Shoulder Stab added to the inventory]

Yasuke noticed that something was in Komeda's pocket. He decided to reach out and grab it. It was a scrunch bit of paper that read

*Meet me at 2:50 Nagito Komeada*

Ryouko Otanshi: "Another letter"

Yasuke Matsuda: "It seems like it"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Then who was who sent those two letters to Chiaki and Nagito?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Wait, how can you tell it was the same person?"

Ryouko Otanshi: "It's obvious, they have very similar handwriting"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Unlike Chiaki's letter though it says to meet at "

[Letter added to the inventory]

[2:50 – 3:00 added to the inventory]

Byakuya Togami: "I think I may have found something useful"

Yasuke Matsuda: "What is it?"

Byakuya Togami: "You were talking about Knock Out pellets and I noticed something strange"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Okay then"

(I noticed that Togami was walking slower than usual and it looked like it was almost painful for him to walk.)

[Togami's injuries added to the Inventory]

(We walked to the chemist and Togami lead me to a Shelf)

Yasuke Matsuda: "There are two bottles missing"

Byakuya Togami: "Where is the other one?"

(I knew the bottles had to be the knock out pellets because the rest of the bottles for the entire row were knock out pellet bottles)

[Missing Knock out Pellet Bottle added to the inventory]

Yasuke Matsuda: "I am going to search the rest of the mall"

(There were three places I wanted to search before I asked the others about their alibis. The first place was the Sports Store. When I entered the store Akane and Nekomaru were there)

Yasuke Matsuda: "What are you doing here?"

Akane Owari: "We are just investigating"

Nekomaru Nidai: "….."

(I remember Nekomaru saying he does not like blood, poor guy must be not in a talkative mode after seeing that foundation of blood. I decided on checking the baseball bats and then I noticed one of them had a mark on it and a little bit of blood on it)

Yasuke Matsuda: "So this is what was used in order to hurt Chiaki and maybe Togami but if the culprit had a bat why could they just stab Chiaki instead of hitting them in the leg and then hanging them?"

[Baseball bat added to the inventory]

(The next place was to check out where Hajime had woken up. When I got there I noticed there was a bin and decided it would be best to search just in case there was some evidence. I noticed there was)

Yasuke Matsuda: "I have found the second bottle"

Ryouko Otanshi: "I see but why is in the bin right next to where Hajime was sleeping"

Yasuke Matsuda: "It seems like an odd coincidence unless it isn't a coincidence at all"

[Second bottle added to the inventory]

(Finally...)

Yasuke Matsuda: "Hey Monokuma!"

Monokuma: "What is it?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Can we look inside Nagito's room"

Monokuma: "UPUPUPUPU…sure but why?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "There may be some evidence in there"

"Monokuma opened the door for us and left. We entered Nagito's cottage which was fairly normal but I noticed something strange. A black book was on his bed"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I started to read the book and a could not believe my eyes"

[Experimental Subject: Hajime Hinata.]

'He has been experimented upon by Izuru Kamakura the leader of this project to create the ultimate successor. Izuru has numerous talents like his creator does. The team are thinking of creating a second Izuru who is just as talented as Hajime in order to create two worthy successors to our master because since Junko Enoshima was unsuccessful'

Ryouko Otanshi: "Experimental Subject…..Hajime Hinata?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Hajime never told us he was experimented upon"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Why did he not tell us about his past?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "My guess is that he cannot remember his past and his talent at all ever since coming to this island so naturally he forgot this event"

[Black Test Subject Book added to the inventory]

Ryouko Otanshi: "Huh"

(Ryouko had noticed a slip had fallen out of the book and she picked it up)

Ryouko Otanshi: "Rented by Byakuya Togami….."

Yasuke Matsuda: "So Byakuya knows the truth. My guess is he found this in the library and rented this in order to find out more information"

Ryouko Otanshi: "If that's the case why didn't Byakuya tell us?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I wonder"

[Slip of paper – Byakuya Togami added to the inventory]

DING DONG DING DONG

Monokuma: "The investigation is now over. Please head over to Monokuma Rock for the Class Trial"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Let's go Yasuke"

Yasuke Matsuda: "All-right."

(We decided to head off to the Monokuma Rock. When we got to Monokuma rock everyone was looking nervous)

Souda Kaziuchi: "I can't believe we are doing this again…."

Peko Pekoyama: "In order for us to survive we have no choice"

Gundam Tanaka: "IN ORDER TO STAKE THE FIREY DEPTHS OF HELL WE MUST ENTER!"

Monokuma: "What inspiring dialogue coming from Gundam, anyway let's get this party started"

(The Monokuma rock spat out the escalator and one at a time we each got on it)

Mahiru Koizumi: "Why did this happen..."

Hajime Hinata: "Don't worry everyone will find out who killed Chiaki and Nagito"

(As we entered the escalators I could sense that everyone was extremely nervous being by the time the escalators have taken us back up. One of our friends will be executed. I can't help to think about Hajime and Byakuya and who in the hell is Izuru Kamakura. Is he the mastermind behind everything?)

END OF COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAR Part 5


	17. COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAIR TRIAL

(Once the doors opened and I noticed that the trial room had been renovated. I noticed it looked like an arcade.)

Monokuma: "Upupupupu, since Chiaki is dead I decided to reinvent the trial room in memory for her"

Usami: "…."

Monokuma: "Now go to your positions"

(I noticed there was images of Chiaki and Nagito with a X across their face. I never thought Chiaki would go out so soon. Everyone went to their positons)

COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAIR CLASS TRIAL START

Monokuma: "Okay, let's start this class trial"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Can we talk about the murder weapons first"

Monokuma: "Sure"

Souda Kaziuchi: "So what was used to kill Chiaki and Nagito"

Mahiru Koizumi: "My guess it that Nagito was killed with a Skewer"

Peko Pekoyama: "Do you have any evidence to back it up"

Mahiru: "Well according to the Monokuma file he was stabbed and the blade was extremely thin so it could have been a knife, rather she was stabbed by a skewer and the only one who could have knowledge on the skewers is you Tertueru Hanamura"

Teruteru Hanamura: "Huh"

Mahiru Koizumi: "I have always seen you close to her and I notice one time you were even trying to spy on her using binoculars"

Teruteru Hanamura: "My, my you have found out my se…wait no I didn't kill Chiaki and Nagito, honest"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Fine then, show me some proof that you are not Chiaki and Nagito's killer"

(I was thinking about Mahiru's statement about the skewer. Is there a knife that could be the weapon that killed Nagito….wait a second, yes there is)

[Presents Kitchen Knife]

Yasuke Matsuda: "Normally I would agree with one on the whole knife thing however there are special knives that are long enough and thin enough that could very easily be thin enough"

Mahiru Koizumi: "What are you talking about?"

Teruteru Hanamura: "Oh you mean the special kitchen knife that went missing"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Correct, one of the special kitchen knives when missing from the kitchen and we found it besides Nagito's corpse. It's safe to say that's the murder weapon"

Mahiru Koizumi: "I see"

(She looked sorry for accusing Teruteru of the murder)

Sonia Nevermind: "Um, I want to quickly talk about something"

Yasuke Matsuda: "What is it?"

Sonia Nevermind: "It's about Chiaki's death"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I had a feeling it would be brought up sooner or later"

Sonia Nevermind: "Did Chiaki commit suicide?"

(Everyone was surprised by Sonia's statement, I never thought she would be so blunt about it)

Souda Kaizuchi: "Miss Sonia…."

Akane Owari: "So you think that Chiaki committed suicide?"

Sonia Nevermind: "It's a possibility since the cause of death was by hanging…I really hope I am wrong though"

(She is right on the fact that Chiaki's cause of death was hanging but at the same time is there something that can prove that Chiaki's death wasn't a suicide)

[Present Yasuke's Statement]

Yasuke Matsuda: "No I do not think that Chiaki's death was a suicide. More or less I think the hanging was made to simulate suicide"

Sonia Nevermind: "So what you are saying is"

Yasuke Matsuda: "That Chiaki's death was meant to look like she killed herself"

Nekomaru Nidai: "But why would anyone do that"

Yasuke Matsuda: "They wanted to make it look like Chiaki was the culprit, she killed Nagito and then commited suicide"

Hiyoko Saionjii: "That's a very cruel trick even for me"

Byakuya Togami: "Let's go over the causes of death. Nagito was stabbed by a special kitchen knife and Chiaki was dropped from a great height by the culprit and then hanged by the force"

Yasuke Matsuda: "That is correct"

[Present Chiaki's bruises on her neck]

Yasuke Matsuda: "It is clear that she was hanged as she had clear bruises on the neck which indidcates she was hanged"

Gundam Tanaka: "There is one thing that is still a mystery to me."

Hajime Hinata: "I was curious about that to"

Gundam Tanaka: "Chiaki has bruises on her left leg, could that mean she was attack by the killer"

(I pondered what Gundam just said, but then I realized something could she have had those bruises before the last time we saw her…wait no it's impossible)

Presents Chiaki's Leg Bruises

Yasuke Matsuda: "Hey Teruteru I have a question to ask you"

Teruteru Hanamura: "What is it?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "You look at girl's legs a lot so I am curious about something. Did she have those bruises the last time you saw her?"

Teruteru Hanamura: "Well no"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Well then I conclude that Chiaki must have been hit on the baseball bat in the leg. This did not kill and then she was hanged by the killer"

Akane Owari: "Wait a second, how do you know it was a baseball that hit her on the knee, it could have been any blunt weapon"

Presents Baseball Bat

Yasuke Matsuda: "No it's very likely a baseball bat was used as when I went to the sports store I noticed that one of the baseballs had a mark on it so it seems very likely that the killer hit her on the knee with a baseball bat"

Akane Owari: "I see, so she was hit on the leg with the baseball bat and was knocked unconscious by the killer and then she was hanged"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Wait a second I want to ask Yasuke about something"

Yasuke Matsuda: "What is it?"

Mahiru Koizumi: "The Monokuma file never states what their time of deaths first. So who was killed first Chiaki or Nagito"

(She is right, who was the first one to die and how did the killer convince Chiaki and Nagito to come over to the mall...)

Presents Letter

Yasuke Matsuda: "This one is very simple actually when you think about it if you have seen this letter"

Sonia Nevermind: "Wait what is that letter"

Hiyoko Saionjii: "You dummy it was obviously written to Nagito"

Yasuke Matsuda; "Yes it was written to Nagito and told him to go to the mall at 2:50. Obviously Nagito was killed first"

Peko Pekoyama: "Do you have any evidence that backs up your argument on why Nagito was killed before Chiaki"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I found another letter that was in Chiaki's pocket and said to meet at the mall at 3:00. This proves that Chiaki died second"

(I noticed that Ryouko looked a little surprised that I did not mention the letter was actually send to Hajime and not Chiaki but I decided to leave that detail out for now"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Then Nagito was killed between 2:50 and 3:00 and then Chiaki came in. The two had a struggle and then the killer hit her on the knee and then hanged her creating two dead bodies"

Yasuke Matsuda: "You have one detail wrong Ryouko"

Ryouko Otanshi: "And what detail may that be?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "You never specified what happened between the killer and Nagito"

[Present Shoulder Stab]

Yasuke Matsuda: "Nagito's stab to the stomach was not his only injury. He was also stabbed in the shoulder"

Ryouko Otanshi: "So Nagito was stabbed in the shoulder and then stabbed in the stomach"

(The group was in agreement on how it went down)

Souda Kaziuchi: "But we still don't have any evidence on who killed Chiaki and Nagito"

Akane Owari: "Yeah I noticed that"

(We have no evidence when regarding who might have killed Nagito and Chiaki….no that's wrong)

Present's Byakuya's Injuries

Yasuke Matsuda: "Hey Byakuya I have to ask you about something"

Byakuya Togami: "What is it?"

Yasuke Matsuda; "You have been in pain recently, could that be because you fought with Chiaki"

(Everyone looked surprised at my statement)

Byakuya TogamI: "What do you mean?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Based on the evidence I conclude that you are most likely the killer, your handwriting is very similar to the handwriting on the sheets and the injuries have lead me to believe you are most likely our killer"

Byakuya TogamI: "I see, so that's what you believe"

(Byakuya's statement left me confused I could be right or he could just be trying to set me on the wrong path.)

Yasuke Matsuda: "Wait a second here"

Souda Kaizuchi: "We already know that Togami killed Chiaki and Nagito. Let's just end this already and get on with the vote"

Yasuke Matsuda: "No"

Souda Kazicuhi: "But the evidence is pointing at Togami being the one responsible, he created those letters and then killed Nagito and then Chiaki. Isn't that definitive evidence for you?" 

Yasuke Matsuda: "While I agree with you I think Togami is the one who sent those letters I don't think he is the killer"

Nekomaru Nidai: "Do you have evidence that Togami is not the killer"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I do"

Presents Baseball bat"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I noticed something strange"

Nekomaru Nidai: "What is it?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "There are two marks on the baseball bat. What if the killer led Byakuya live?

Mahiru Koizumi: "Why would the killer do that?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Because the killer had to follow the rules"

Mahiru Koizumi: "What do you mean?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Remember the rule that no more than 2 people can be victims"

Sonia Nevermind: "Yes…..i remember that rule in the Electronic ID"

Yasuke Matsuda: "The killer couldn't have killed Byakuya because of the rule but was knocked unconscious and moved until the killer finished the crime scene"

Souda Kaziuchi: "Damn it, we are back at square one aren't we"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Is there no one who fits the bill….wait a second there is one person who could have planned it all..."

PRESENT AN ACCUSATION

Choose a Character

_**Hajime Hinata**_

Yasuke Matsuda: "No, there is one person who could have planned this murder"

Akane OwarI:" Fine tell us who was the one that killed Chiaki and Nagito

Yasuke Matsuda: "There is only one person who could have planned this case and that would be you…Hajime Hinata"

Hajime Hinata: "What!"

Souda Kaizuhci; "Are you serious?"

Peko Pekoyama: "Hajime Hinata is the killer?"

Hajime Hinata: "How can that be, I was the one that found the bodies so how can you say I am the killer"

[Presents Hajime's statement]

Yasuke Matsuda: "You are correct on that, it does seem odd that you were "knocked out"

Hajime Hinata: "So I am not the killer"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Normally I would argee with you but there is something that presents that possibility to me"

[Presents Black Test Subject Book]

Yasuke Matsuda: "While you don't remember it Hajime you were an experiment"

Gundam Tanaka: "What are you talking about!"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I found a book in Nagito's cottege called the Test Subject Book but it had only one test subject. Hajime Hinata…"

(Hajime started to look really concerned)

Hajime Hinata: "Seriously I don't know what you are talking about"

Yaske Matsuda: "Researchers experimented on Hajime in order to create the Ultimate Hope, someone so talented that they could rival the founder of Hope's Peak Academy – Izuru Kamakura"

Hajime Hinata: "….."

Yasuke Matsuda: "They experimented upon you for days until they were finally able to create an alternate personality by messing with your brain that was talent itself…that was Izuru Kamakura."

Hajime Hinata: "NO NO NO NO NO NO"

(Hajime looked extremely stressed. Hajime fainted)

Mahiru Koizumi: "Is he going to be all-right"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I am sure he is going to fine, what is more important now is..."

(Hajime stood up again but his posture and attitude were completely different)

?: "So you have found me out"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Shall I call you Hajime or Izuru?"

Hajime Hinata: "Hajime is fine"

(Everyone noticed there was malice in his voice...like venom"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Is this the real you Hajime?"

Hajime Hinata: "No, I am merely an alternate personality who is talented at everything"

Souda Kaizuchi: "Why did they experiment on you?"

Hajime Hinata: "A worthless human being like me who wanted to become talent itself….i requested to be experimented upon so I could become talented"

Sonia Nevermind: "How could they do such a thing…?"

Hajime Hinata: "People with talent don't care about those without talent. It's just how the world works..."

Yasuke Matsuda: "Anyway, I believe Hajime was knocked out my Chiaki's pellets"

[Presents Knock Out Pellets]

Hajime Hinata: "That is true, she most likely wanted to protect the other me but having no idea that there was another personality in his mind"

Yasuke Matsuda: "While you were at the mall I noticed there were two missing bottles. One was found by Togami and the other one was found in a bin next to a bench where Hajime woke up. I take it after you completed your plan you knocked yourself out so you could revert back to Hajime"

[Presents Second Missing Bottle]

Hajime Hinata: "That is correct"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Togami you knew all about Hajime's true nature all along didn't you"

Byakuya Togami: "How can you prove that?"

[Presents Slip of Paper – Byakuya Togami]

Yasuke Matsuda: "This book was first read by Togami and then Nagito stole it and decided to read it himself."

Byakuya Togami: "I see you noticed that. Yes I knew about Hajime's secret long before Nagito or anyone else did. I wanted to talk to him about it but I decided against it because of the amount of confusion it would case"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I see, so that's why. You fought Hajime and he stuck you in the leg and you wobbled away from the mall"

Byakuya Togami: "That is correct"

Hajime Hinata: "I don't care any way, my life has no meaning but I suppose I should tell you some pieces of information..."

Yasuke Matsuda: "Okay let's go over this case one more time and prove that you are the killer"

The story begins when Togami was searching through the library until he found a Black Test Subject Book that revealed the killer's secret. He did it away to make sure that no one else would know about the secret. Nagito however stole it and planned to kill Hajime as well. Byakuya then decided to send a letter to Nagito and Hajime calling them to the mall. Nagito went but after talking with Chiaki, Chiaki decided it would be best to knock the culprit out before going to the mall. At the mall Nagito was waiting and Chiaki was getting ready but the culprit woke up and decided to head to the mall. There he met Nagito who was waiting for them. The culprit who had a knife in his hand had a short fight with Nagito until he stabbed him in the shoulder and then stabbed him in the stomach which killed Nagito instantly. The next person to show up to the mall was Chiaki who say the culprit's handwork. Noticing that Nagito had brought a bat with him the culprit attacked Chiaki on the leg and knocked her out. The culprit then planned to kill Chiaki through hanging as he found a rope and then threw Chiaki off from a high height. The impact snapped her neck and she was killed instantly. After preparing the crime scene the Culprit noticed that someone was already there at that was Togami who had witnessed the entire thing. The two fought but the culprit gained the upper hand by striking him in the leg. Togami wobbled away and then quickly got a knock out pellet bottle. He went to one of the benches and ate the pellets knocking him out and reverting his personality. That is how you committed your crime, isn't that right Hajime Hinata! I pointed at Hajime who was calm and collected with his new personality.

(Everyone was surprised at the result)

Mahiru Koizumi: "Why Hajime, why could you do such a thing"

Akane Owari: "Damn it, why did you kill Chiaki and Nagito"

Hajime Hinata: "Like I said, everyone is so mind-numbingly boring the only think that would stop by boredom is killing"

Akane Owari: "You BASTARD!"

(Akane looked like she was ready to lung at Hajime)

Monokuma: "A moment of your time, you lot still have to decide who is the blackened in this case"

CUTSCENE PLAYS

WHO IS GUILITY SLOT MACHINE

The Machines roles until it lands on Hajime's face

GUILITY

END OF COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAIR CLASS TRIAL


	18. COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAIR ENDING

Monokuma: "Upupupupupu, it's time to announce the result"

(Everyone was looking nervous because they might be wrong about Hajime)

Monokuma: "You are correct again, the one who killed Nagito Komeada and Chiaki Nanami is none other than Hajime Hinata otherwise known as Izuru Kamakura"

Akane Owari: "Why…"

Hajime Hinata: "What's the matter…you angry about what I did?"

Akane Owari: "I know you are not the Hajime we know but still…"

Peko Pekoyama: "Why did you kill Nagito and Chiaki?"

Hajime Hinata: "First of all I was only planning to kill Nagito. Chiaki just got in the way"

Akane Owari: "Chiaki liked you, you knew how much Chiaki meant to the other Hajime but you still killed her"

Hajime Hinata: "This world…..is so boring, non-talentless people rule it and people with talent are shoved on the side-lines. I wanted to create a world where only I existed. Too bad that plan went up in smoke"

Yasuke Matsuda: "You wanted to create a world where you had only existed…that's insane"

Hajime Hinata: "Let's be honest here, there is nothing about the world that is great is there. It's just boring and pointless. Everyone looks away from that fact because they don't want to accept it. If they accept it it's the Ultimate Despair. Just like you guys did…"

Peko Pekoyama: "What are you talking about?"

Hajime Hinata: "Doesn't matter, you will know what I am talking about sooner or later. I am curious at how this will end though. Due to my talents I have always been able to predict the ending…that makes everything so dull"

Akane Owari: "I still don't get it but you're a monster"

Hajime Hinata: "What do you mean?"

Akane Owari: "You had no feelings or emotions in killing two of your classmates."

Hajime Hinata: "A monster you say, isn't that ironic coming from someone like you who have done morally corrupt actions for the fake of survival"

(Akane looked sad after Hajime's response)

Hajime Hinata: "I have one more thing to say before I go. Remember Monokuma's motivation"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Yes…"

Hajime Hinata: "I might as well reveal the secrets of two people here"

Byakuya Togami: "What"

Hajime Hinata: "First of all, Byakuya Togami is not the real Byakuya Togami but an imposter…a fake who has disguised himself over the years into different people. He doesn't even truly have a talent…his birth name is Haru Hayato"

(Byakuya looked surprised but then had his head down)

Hajime Hinata: "Secondly Ryouko Otanshi is Junko Enoshima who was the one who created Monokuma and started the first killing game. Her memories have been wiped and she has no idea…but wait that may not be true right Ryouko?"

Ryouko Otanshi: "….i knew who I was but still did not tell anyone"

Hajime Hinata: "Of course you didn't because simply you were too scared to see what the other's reactions would be when they realized you were the mastermind of the first killing game and lead to the Fall of Hope's Peak Academy"

Teruteru Hanamura: "What are you talking about?" 

Mahiru Koizumi: "Yeah Hope's Peak Academy hasn't fallen"

Hajime Hinata: "You will see soon enough.

Fuyhkiko Kuzuzryuu: "You better not be fucking with us"

Hajime Hinata: "I am not, everyone I have said is 100% honest"

Hiyoko Saionjii: "What happened to my family?"

Hajime Hinata: "You will find out soon. Anyway Yasuke the one who finally stopped me I have a secret for you. I am sure you know what you are talking about. In the black experiment book there were two test subjects...one was me and the other was you…you don't even have a talent. You're just an experiment like me"

Yasuke Matsuda: "….."

(I knew deep down in my heart that was the truth but I wanted to ignore it. Could all of my memories before the island be fake…I don't know)

Hajime Hinata: "It's time I go, I will be watching from the side-lines to see how everything goes. I am actually excited for once to see how low your despair can go. Anyway Monokuma it's time to bring on the punishment"

Monokuma: "Oh yeah, wait just one second"

Monokuma "UPUPUPUPUPU, I have got a very special punishment for the Ultimate Talent Hajime Hinata. Now it's punishment time!"

CUTSCENE PLAYS

Monokuma slams his gavel at the big red button

Hajime Hinata has been declared guilty commencing execution.

_**Hajime the Sinful: Death by Cross. **_

Hajime Hinata was grabbed by chains forcefully but Hajime put up no resistance when it comes to being realised from those chains. Suddenly the pulling had stopped and he was released and then pinned to the wall. His hands was skewered by nails and he was nailed onto a cross. As the other classmates were forced to watch him struggling to move having his hands on the cross. He almost passed out but he then was grabbed by a bulky Monokuma and a third nail was put in order to force him to stay on the pole. He had barley any water but then Monokuma came in and gave him some water in form of multiple stabs to the sides of his stomach with swords. He screamed not knowing what was going to happen to him and yet still keeping a smile on him. Monokuma then forced the other students to watch as Monokuma sent in some crows in order to finish off Hajime for good. They constantly picked at his flesh and he screamed not being able to move a muscle. They had picked of his fingers and toes until they got to his eyes. They constantly pecked at his eyes until his eyes were no longer there and both of his ears had been torn of. He lost way too much blood and the screams subsided with his head limping and none of his body moved again. He was gone. A black light shone on Hinata's body.

CUTSCENE ENDS.

Monokuma: "Upupupupu, what a fantastic religion. What an ironic turn of events that a false messiah would be executed in the way he was...i wonder what he was thinking in the end."

(Akane Owari looked very upset)

Akane Owari: "Damn it Hajime, why….."

(Everyone looked down with Ryouko especially looking down)

Ryouko Otanshi: "I don't know what to think about more. Hajime was innocent. It was his alternate personality that did this…"

Yasuke Matsuda: "It could haven't been helped…."

Ryouko Otanshi: "You knew the truth didn't you…"

(I didn't want to admit it but...)

Yasuke Matsuda: "I knew about you and Hajime but I am in the dark about everything else"

(I came up with a lie that would make her happy)

Ryouko Otanshi: "Still why, why didn't you tell me….you didn't trust me"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Yes…."

(Ryouko looked very upset with that statement. We all got into the elevator and headed off back to our cottege. It has been a long day and i wanted to forget about it as quickly as possible but I could not no matter how I tried to.)

Yasuke Matsuda: "Can I keep living like this…."

COCONUT MALL OF HOPE AND DESPAIR END.

_**Bonus Scene:**_

Hajime Hinata: "Huh where am I"

Ibuki Midola: "I guess you could say it's the afterlife but not quite"

Chiaki Nanami: "We are not dead but we are in the middle"

Nagito Komeada: "It's been a pain dealing with these people"

Mikan Tsumiki: "Be careful okay..."

Ibuki Midola: "So what happened?"

Hajime Hinata: "I killed Chiaki and Nagito and then I was executed..."

Izuru Kamakura: "I killed them, not you because of your weakness"

(Hajime angrily stared at Izuru)

Hajime Hinata: "Because of your actions I am dead. This is all your fault"

Izuru Kamakura: "I guess that's true, since you are dead your memories have return..."

Hajime Hinata: "Yes they have and I wondered"

Ibuki Midola: "How the hell are they going to get through this?"

Izuru Kamakura: "It might be interesting after all…not being able to predict an ending for this series. The readers are in the same position as we are."

Chiaki Nanami: "What are you talking about?"

Izuru Kamakura: "Nothing…."


	19. A GLITCH OF DESPAIR IN HOPE PART 1

A GLITCH OF HOPE IN DESPAIR Part 1 BEGIN

(I had a very nice sleep for once despite what happened yesterday but when I woke up I was shocked and surprised)

?: "Hello Yasuke"

Yasuke Matsuda: "It's you!"

?: "I have decided to enter"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Is it because of what happened to Izuru #2?"

?: "Hajime Hinata… I thought he was a success but he was wrong. I thought he would be my ideal successor but he decided to betray me."

Yasuke Matsuda: "I had a feeling that the case. Even against of the Future Foundation you should have had full control but Hajime prevented that. But now since you have merged with my third AI I am sure i will be better than the second"

?: "No doubt he had his own motives to do what he did. It was rather disappointing he decided to betray me but you are not disappointing like that."

(Yasuke's eye started to turn red and his hair black)

?: "Isn't that right Yasuke or Izuru…which name would you like to be called.."

Yasuke Matsuda: "Yasuke is fine for now, there is still more to this killing game isn't there"

?: "Once we get down to 5 they will have to make their own decision of they want to graduate from this island or stay here. Though considering the situation they are in I doubt they would want to leave"

Yasuke Matsuda: "All we have to do is wait and see how things to continue normally"

?: "I am a very patient man and I am very looking forward to seeing how this ends"

(Izuru disappeared and my eyes and hair went back to normal.)

Yasuke Matsuda: "I never thought he would get so involved like this. This will change my plans a lot but for now I need to protect Ryouko at all costs"

(I decided it would be best to get out of bed and meet the others at the restaurant)

Mahiru Koizumi: "Hello there"

(She looked a bit nervous. I could not blame here after what happen yesterday. Izuru told them a lie but it was a believable lie and I guess he was correct about Ryouko and Togami so they must believe I am like them)

Souda Kaizuchi: "Hey don't go near her"

(Souda started to push me, it's what was expected by him)

Yasuke Matsuda: "What was that for?"

Souda Kaizuchi: "You, Togami and Ryouko are all dangerous. I am willing to bet we are going to discuss what to do with you when we are at the restraint"

(I knew Souda would meet me with hostility after yesterday's events but personally I felt he was being a bit harsh. I noticed Mahiru did not tell him to just up. That's odd as usually she would said something like that. Maybe she kind of agrees with him. Doesn't matter now)

Yasuke Matsuda: "Let's go)

(I walked to the restraeunt. It was strange not seeing Chiaki there playing games. I slowly walked up stairs and I heard shouting. I ran and I noticed that Akane was shouting at Togami)

Akane Owari; "Why did you tell us the truth about your real indemnity. You wanted to be our team leader and yet you lied to us and betrayed us"

Byakuya Togami: "It was necessary to keep my identity a secret"

Fuyhiko Kuzuzryuu: "Necessary my ass, you just wanted to trick us later on did you"

Byakuya Togami: "That is not the case"

Teruteru Hanamura: "Can we stop this fighting"

Sonia Nevermind; "It is going to end up badly for us if we keep on fighting"

Akane Owari: "I don't care you three lied to us. Did you know your true identities all along?"

(Each of us nodded)

Ryouko Otanshi: "It was hazy at first but soon I got the full picture and I realized the truth about myself"

Akane Owari: "Damn it, I thought we could trust each other but now..."

Gundam Tanaka: "Your anger is like the fiery pits of hell…."

Souda Kaizuchi: "Your speech pattern isn't helping Gundam"

Gundam Tanaka: "Do you want to pick a fight with me Souda Kazuchi. Very well I will sign your death warrant"

(Everyone started to argue and fight over everything that had happened. I did not know what to do. If I tried to stop it I would likely make everything worse…)

Sonia Nevermind: "ALL OF YOU, BE QUIET!"

(Sona's voice was so surprisingly assertive and direct that everyone could help but notice her and turn at her direction"

Sonia Nevermind: "We will lose everything that we have worked so hard to build in the last chapters…our friendship"

Hiyoko Saionjii; "Because that's worked out so well in the past..."

Yasuke Matsuda: "Shut up Saionjii"

Sonia Nevermind; "We are a bunch of fools but if we work together we can accomplish something greater. We can hope for a brighter future and a brighter day we can be hopeful"

Akane Owari: "Yeah she's right"

Nekomaru Nidai: "We do need to be hopeful…"

Peko Pekoyama: "I agree" 

(I noticed there was something odd about what Sonia was saying but I could not put my figure on it. I do admit it was a pretty impressive speech. I guess being the Super High School Princess she must be pretty used to making speeches like that)

Byakuya Togami: "I recommend we all just sit down and talk about what is going to happen"

Monomi: "I have an announcement to make"

Souda Kaizuchi: "What is she doing here?"

Byakuya Togami: "Isn't it obvious. She is here because she has defeated the third Monobeast and now we can go to the third island"

Souda Kaizuchi: "Wow, really I thought she was going to give us her life story or something…"

Mahiru Koizumi: "You really are an idiot if you think that's why she would come here"

Monomi: "Wait now I want to tell you guys about my life story…."

Everyone: "NO ONE CARES"

Monomi: "Fine then. I will talk to people who will understand my pain"

Monokuma: "Like me"

Monomi: "AHH what are you doing here"

Monokuma "I was just curious"

Monomi: "Leave me alone"

(Monomi and Monokuma disappeared with everyone confused. Well…almost everyone. Sonia was looking out the window.)

Byakuya Togami: "So we all go the third island and explore it..."

Souda Kaizuchi: "I doubt we will find anything to get off this island but for now it seems like the best option"

(We decided to head but I decided right now it would be best to talk to Sonia who had been off ever since Hajime's Execution)

Yasuke Matsuda: "What's the matter Sonia you seem a bit odd"

Sonia Nevermind: "What do you mean..."

Yasuke Matsuda: "The way you talk about Hope it kinda reminded me of Komeada"

Sonia Nevermind: "…"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I had a feeling this would happen, Izuru #1 must have enable them to move around after he truly entered the system and became a part of the program"

Nagito Komeada: "You are surprised..." 

(I jumped back after hearing Nagito's voice)

Yasuke Matsuda: "So you temporally took control of Sonia's body but for what purpose"

Nagito Komeada: "Izuru brought us in, he said we could do what we like"

Yasuke Matsuda; "What about the others"

Nagito Komeada: "They are fine. Obviously no one else besides you can see us Yasuke. Do you mind Izuru taking over for a bit since it's difficult to communicate when we are in our glitch form…"

Izuru Kamakura: "Fine then, so is Izuru #1 going to bring out his plan for the other students?"

Nagito Komeada; "Most likely, with this body I could try to murder someone and cause his plans to fail"

Izuru Kamakura: "Doubt it, we are sideliners for now but…we may have to step in if necessary. The other Izuru does not know what he has done by bringing us in. We can stop his plan. I mean this body was designed to be a body for Izuru's soul so unlike Sonia,Yasuke actually knows what is going on. "

Nagito Komeada: "Fine then"

(Suddenly I was in control of my body again…)

Yasuke Matsuda: "Warn me next time"

(I noticed Sonia had fainted)

Yasuke Matsuda: "I might as well take her to her room…it seems things have become very interesting. I thought after their avatars were gone they would not appear again. Maybe a glitch...who knows"

A GLITCH OF DESPAIR IN HOPE Part 1 END

Too Many Izurus (In all seriousness the craziness will be explained)


	20. A GLITCH OF DESPAIR IN HOPE PART 2

A GLITCH OF DESPAIR IN HOPE PART 2 BEGIN

Creator: Not much story wise happens here but instead you get some character development for Ryouko and Togami. Next part will be a fool explore of the island and will focus on other characters rather than just focusing on the main plot line. Also starting from this chapter Yasuke, Ryouko and Togami will get a much bigger focus then they have previous had and will end up becoming the big three in this.

(As I walked to the middle island, was it really okay to leave Sonia alone especially during this crucial time. At least she will be safe and hopefully the glitches won't happen again but I still wonder how they are still here despite what happened to them)

Yasuke Matsuda: "Questioning it now won't help matters, right now I just need to focus"

(I eventually got to the gate to the third island and I noticed the entire place looked like something out of a sc-fi novel with a huge building that looked like a space station and shops everywhere.)

Yasuke Matsuda: "Well that is certainly an interesting idea for a location"

(Suddenly I heard shouting)

Souda Kaizuchi: "YES!"

Yasuke Matsuda: "What's the matter?"

Souda Kaizuchi: "All this technology. It's so great; I so can't wait to try all this stuff out" 

(I guess since he loves machines this place would be right at home with him)

Souda Kaizuchi: "Do you want to come with me?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Sure…"

(We walked on the island. While the 3rd island manly consisting of tech there were two things that stood out to me the first being the hospital and the second being the motel. I noticed that Koizumi was taking pictures…)

Mahiru Koizumi: "This place certainly clashes with the entire theme of this island. It's almost strange..."

Souda Kaizuchi: "Still, this place could be very useful if something were to happen and our cottages happened to burn down"

Mahiru Koizumi: "Please don't talk about that, I don't want anything such as that to happen here"

(I decided to leave Souda and Mahiru be and decided to check out the beach. I noticed Togami was looking out into the sea)

Byakuya Togami: "Why did this have to happen, I have been running from everyone my whole life and yet"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Togami, what are you doing here"

Byakuya Togami: "No one trusts me anymore so I am betting off sitting here on the sand. It brings my mind and peace"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I understand, everything has become some much more complicated"

Byakuya Togami: "You are correct; I wanted to be the leader of this group because of my lack of trust"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Oh come on, to be honest you were right not the trust them I mean look what happened. I would like to trust these people to make the right decisions but I can't"

Byakuya Togami: "I see what you mean but thanks to our lack of trust..."

Yasuke Matsuda: "Are friends…"

(There was an awkward silence. I knew what he was thinking)

Yasuke Matsuda: "As much as I hate to admit it…we need to keep on moving forward"

(Suddenly Togami got really angry)

Byakuya Togami: "But….what if we can't move on. For my whole life I have been moving on but now…I have been denied even that. Tell me do you know the truth…why are we are here"

(I knew everything that had happened so I decided to tell Togami. I know it wasn't a smart idea but I decided in the end it would be best if I told him everything. After 15 minutes of talking)

Byakuya Togami: "I see…"

Yasuke Matsuda: "So what do you think about the situation we are in"

Byakuya Togami; "We all brought this upon ourselves. It seems almost ironic"

Yasuke Matsuda: "What do you mean by that?"

Byakuya Togami: "If you look this from a certain perspective this is hell and we are the damned..."

Yasuke Matsuda: "I guess you could say that, I have committed so many crimes in the name of despair but no more, I won't be his pawn. We are no longer pawns on his game. I want to think we can beat him and stop his plan"

Byakuya Togami: "It's not going to be a very easy task. Trust is at an all-time low right now and the enemy..."

Yasuke Matsuda: "Is at a significant advantage but even still.."

Byakuya Togami: "Hope, you have hope don't you"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Well I guess you could say I have hope…hmm I have never quite experienced this feeling before"

Byakuya Togami: "What do you mean?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "That feeling that we can win…I have always been on the losers side but for the first time…it doesn't really matter, thanks for talking to me"

Byakuya Togami: "No I should be thanking you, you opened by eyes a bit so I thank you"

(I decided to leave Togami and I bumped into Ryouko.)

Yasuke Matsuda: "Oh hey there Ryouko"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Oh hi there Yasuke I was just exploring the island a bit"

Yasuke Matsuda: "sigh" Can you tell me why you are avoiding me lately?"

Ryouko Otanshi: "I am sorry I just have a lot on my mind when it comes to a couple of things" 

Yasuke Matsuda: "I understand"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Actually I just want us to talk"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Sure but what do you want to talk about…"

Ryouko Otanshi: "I know everything…"

Yasuke Matsuda: "What do you mean?"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Recently my memories came back. I didn't want them to come back but they did and now I just have sadness left."

Yasuke Matsuda: "sigh" you are not her"

Ryouko Otanshi; "Yes I am, I am the same as Hajime and Izuru. I am just someone he moulded and twisted into his own pawn. He tortured me and brainwashed me. I murdered my own sister and I am responsible for the end of the world"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Listen, no one can blame you for what happened. You were brainwashed into doing his bidding by him. You are just as much of a victim as everyone else whose lives have been influenced by what happened"

Ryouko Otanshi: "But still I am one of the main causes….the Future Foundation is not going to forgive my actions and neither is the rest of the world"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Well I guess the same applies to me"

Ryouko Otanshi: "What?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "I used to be his second in command but now I am just a pawn in his game. I have commited many crimes for his sake and throughout my life my actions have always been dictated by him but now I am free…kinda of"

Ryouko Otanshi: "There is still the problem that he could possibly kill us all"

Yasuke Matsuda: "He won't kill us"

Ryouko Otanshi: "Huh, why do you think that?"

Yasuke Matsuda: "If he kills us all he will be breaking his own rules and he does not like doing that. Besides he is just waiting until the Future Foundation arrives" 

Ryouko Otanshi: "I see but Yasuke…"

Yasuke Matsuda: "What is it?"

Ryouko Otanshi: "When we get out of the island can you protect me"

Yasuke Matsuda: "Well I was planning to do that before so yes I will protect you Ryouko from the both the Future Foundation and the Warriors of Despair…I will protect them from you Ryouko. I promise so please do me a favour and don't die because I don't think I will be able to forgive myself If I lead you slp beneath my figures again…"

Ryouko Otanshi: "I understand"

(We just sat there chatting about topics. It was great to know more about Togami and Ryouko as I never really talked to them before the island…)

A GLITCH OF DESPAIR IN HOPE PART 2 END


End file.
